la muñeca de trapo
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: un futuro brillante, tantas expectativas de vida, la presión, todo abajo por un pequeño error, que puede ser la mayor bendición de sus vidas. Takari Cap8 Up!
1. Aceptada

_vengo con una nueva historia ^^ _

_es un takari, espero y les agrade, ya la tengo adelantada; pero aun no tiene final D=_

_universo alterno.  
><em>

_Digimon no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento. (la historia si es mía xD)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sumary: un futuro brillante, tantas expectativas de vida, la presión, todo abajo por un pequeño error, que puede ser la mayor bendición de sus vidas. <em>

**Aceptada **

…_..Felicitaciones, lo(a) esperaremos el próximo semestre; bienvenido(a) a la facultad de __**ARTE **__de la universidad de Tokio_

_Atentamente, _

_Vicerrectoria de Estudiantes_

_Becas_

_Universidad de Tokio._

De todo el documento eso era todo lo que quería leer

-¡Geniaaaaaal! - chillé fuerte, y salí corriendo hacia la habitación principal de mi hogar, en donde me encontré con las personas más importantes en mi vida: Mi familia, -¡ME ACEPTARON! - grite con todas mis fuerzas, provocando que se sorprendieran ante el acto.

-Hija ¡Felicitaciones! – el primero en reaccionar fue mi padre, que se levanto de golpe y me abrazo, luego se nos unió mi mamá

-Kari, qué bueno mi vida, te lo mereces - me dijo; mientras nos separábamos y empezaba a sentir que el aire volvía a circular por mis pulmones.

-Gracias, papi, mami, Llamaré de inmediato a Tai y le comentaré – dije entusiasmada dirigiéndome hacia el teléfono.

-¿Hermano? – de inmediato pregunte al escuchar alzar la bocina del otro lado.

-_no, Soy Sora – _una voz femenina se escucho.

-¡Sora!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo está mi hermano?, ¿Cómo van los estudios?, ¿cómo va la relación? – de inmediato empecé a bombardearla con preguntas, motivada por la excitación que siento en el momento

-_Cuñis, respira, y calmadita, ¿Necesitas a Tai muy urgente?, es que se está bañando, lo estoy esperando porque tenemos una salida con unos chicos, pero si lo necesitas te lo comunico de inmediato_ - escuche que me dijo con esa voz tan maternal que siempre había tenido. Sora Takenouchi Novia de mí querido Hermano Taichi yagami; genial deportista, excelente persona, gentil, honrado, justo, y totalmente alocado; por el contrario Sora es una chica Seria, tranquila, que medita antes de actuar, y el perfecto complemento de mi hermano, ¿Qué haría mi hermano sin ella?, simple: Nada. Desde que son "mejores amigos", siempre han sido el uno para el otro, cosa que no se presenta en mi vida.

-_Kari – _la voz de mi hermano desde el otro lado me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tai, eres tú? - dije, sintiéndome estúpida, obvio era mi hermano

_-¿quién mas si no?_ – respondió entre risas, que hicieron que me sonrojara, que bueno el hecho de no tenerlo enfrente, por un lado se burlaría mas del color de mis mejillas; por otro, tal vez lo podría golpear, por tomarme de broma.

-No, me jodas – le respondí con simpleza - mejor voy al grano, - recordé el motivo de mi llamada -¡Fui aceptada!, dentro de unos meses me voy a vivir a Tokio – exclame contenta, y escuche como mi hermano se dirigía hacia sora

-¡_Amor la aceptaron!, ¡mi hermanita fue aceptada! – _decía igual o más contento que yo.

Ya sabíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, que nuestros padres no podían pagarnos la educación superior, debido al cáncer que se había diagnosticado a mi abuelita materna, mi madre se encargaba de todos los cuidados y gastos que le generaban la enfermedad, y al ser hija única sin trabajo independiente o fijo, mi padre le apoyaba económicamente; mi hermano y yo nunca nos opusimos, al contrario les dimos todo nuestro apoyo y empezamos a esforzarnos juntos en el aprendizaje, hace 3 años mi hermano recibió una beca escolar por deportes, y encontró su amor a la economía, sin dejar a un lado su fabuloso hobbie que ha llevado a la universidad a ser campeones desde su año de debut; en lo que a mí respecta no soy buena, ni en deportes, ni en matemáticas; así que me inscribí para artes, específicamente Fotografía y Video, y ¡fui aceptada!, es que aun en mi mente no lo acepto. –_Kari, no te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy, yo sabía que tu también estarías aquí, además si un cabeza hueca como yo lo hizo, como no lo iba a hacer el mayor orgullo de mi familia – _me dijo mientras yo sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, Tai, desde siempre se había encargado de decirme lo absolutamente especial que era para él, lo orgulloso que lo hacía sentirse el ser mi hermano.

-Gracias hermano, te amo, pero ya te cuelgo para que te vayas, en un mes voy a llevar los formularios y todos los papeles, nos vemos - dije rápidamente sintiendo como mis padres colocan una mano sobre cada uno de mis hombros, siento como mi voz se empieza a quebrar, adoro que mi familia sienta orgullo de mi, ¡no los pienso defraudar!

-_Adiós Kari, También te amo, y gracias por tu llamada, te espero pronto – _colgó y me voltee solo para encontrarme con los rostros de mis padres; una alegría enorme se transmite de cada una de ellos.

-Papá, Mamá, Gracias por todo – les digo y se acercan a darme un caluroso abrazo.

-¡esta noche celebramos! – dice papá saliendo de la casa tomando las llaves del auto. – Tendré que decirle a tu tía que no te irás con ella – me sonríe, y yo asiento abrazada de mi carta de aceptación, parece que el futuro que me espera es brillante.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Hay Días en que pareciera que no pasara el tiempo, esta etapa ha sido así.

-¡por fin se acaba esta tortura! - exclamo fuerte para que mi mamá escuche

-Tk amor, aun te faltan unos meses – me responde como siempre dañándome la ilusión.

-Pero igual, si pierdo todas las materias este trimestre, ya abre terminado bien el resto del año, y por ende no me lo tirare – le refutaba sonriéndole, mientras mi madre incrédula me sonreía

-claroooo, como digas - termina mientras toma los platos del desayuno y se dirige hacia el fregadero de la cocina, el timbre suena y abro, me encuentro con el correo, mi mamá parece notarlo, ya que sale a mi encuentro y pregunta:

-¿Noticias?, ¿ya llego la respuesta? – empiezo a ver sobre por sobre hasta que llego al que me interesaba leer.

-Eso, parece – le respondo con simpleza – mira – le muestro el sobre con remitente desde la universidad de Tokio; observo cómo sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de brillo e ilusión, sin darle espera lo abro y empiezo a leer su contenido para mis adentros. –Fui aceptado – le digo tranquilamente solo para sentir como se acerca y me abraza efusivamente empezando a llorar

-¡Hijo felicitaciones!, ya verás como serás el mejor - me dice.

Mi madre siempre soñó con verme en su campo de acción y envié una solicitud a la facultad de periodismo de la universidad; aunque adoro ese trabajo y agradezco que ha sido el que me ha dado todo en la vida, siento que no es lo mío, pero al ver la cara de orgullo de mi mamá, no lo puedo negar, ni puedo refutarle nada, por ella ¡lo haré!

-Gracias - le respondo ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa. Es cierto estudiare en la mejor universidad de Tokio, y la carrera que mamá ama, aunque siendo sincero conmigo mismo, esa no fue la razón que me impulso a inscribirme, la verdadera razón fue…. – ¡Hikari! - chilló fuerte al escuchar el timbre de la casa, - Adiós mamá, - le digo y me dirijo a la entrada de mi hogar y efectivamente era ella, le sonrió.

-Tk, vámonos, está tardísimo – me dice con su cautivadora preocupación; - ¡buenos Días Mamá 2! - le dice a mi mamá haciéndose lugar en la puerta la cual estoy obstaculizando.

-Buenos días amor, - responde con cariño mi madre – Mejor váyanse - termina y ambos salimos caminando.

-Es verdad que es tarde, - empiezo a hablar – pero sería peor, si tuviéramos clase - me sonríe

-je je, tk no seas aburrido, además sabia que hoy llegaban los resultados de la universidad, y aunque no tengamos clase quería salir tranquila contigo para que charláramos – me dice y siento como me toma de gancho y abordamos un taxi; me estremezco un poco ante su contacto, pero así ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hikari Yagami, mejor conocida por mí, como Kari, mi mejor amiga, vive a solo 4 pisos arriba de mi apartamento, todos los días nos vamos juntos al instituto, y creo que he estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho, realmente no estoy seguro, igual no quiero dañar mi amistad con ella con sentimientos que tal vez sean incorrectos, prefiero gozar del privilegio de ser su confidente, su compañero, su apoyo y todas esas otras cosas a las que estas facultado como mejor amigo; pero aun sabiendo todo eso, ella es la razón por la cual me inscribí a la universidad de Tokio. Desde muy chico supe que su sueño era estudiar allá, así como el de Taichi, su hermano mayor; mi hermano siendo mejor amigo de Tai, hizo lo mismo y lo siguió a la universidad, ahora sé que ambos tienen relaciones solidas con amigas de infancia con las que se re-encontraron en ese lugar, yo no quisiera perder a Kari, no quisiera que se sienta sola, la quiero seguir cuidando y protegiendo de los sujetos que buscan hacerle mal, así que tome la decisión de irme con ella; como mis notas eran excelentes, además de que mi mamá fue egresada de allá y una de las reporteras más famosas de Japón, tenia segura mi entrada.

-¡mira tk! – Escucho que me dice mientras caminamos por las calles del centro de la ciudad – ¡esta hermosa! - exclama mientras vemos a través de las vitrinas de una vieja tienda de antigüedades, una muñeca de trapo, era de color moreno fuerte, tenía unos ojos azabaches, (que solo estaban formados por unos botones), un vestido tupido y ancho color azul claro, y unas largas trenzas hechas con lana color negro; luego de analizarla, miro hacia mi amiga quien aun se encuentra hipnotizada en esa ventana, su cara lentamente se descompone y me observa, -Tk, la compran –dice casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras hace que se me encoja el corazón por esa tierna escena.

Vemos como de la tienda sale una señora de la mano de una niña que solo grita vulgaridades; es increíble como los niños de hoy en día se creen lo máximo y sus padres ni les reprenden o educan.

Hikari lentamente se fue caminando tras de ellas, procurando no ser vista, devuelve su vista a mí y sonriendo me dice - ¿Nunca has querido hacer algo prohibido? – dice y voltea de nuevo a la dirección de la señora, mira cuidadosamente la bolsa en la que lleva la muñeca. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué piensas amiga?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Sabía que estaba pensando incorrectamente, ¡robar! Jamás por mi joven cabeza se había pasado esa idea, pero es que era adorable y en cuanto la vi, quede prendada.

-Debo tener esa muñeca – le digo con simpleza a Tk, tomo su mano al ver su sorpresa ante mis palabras, y rápidamente corro hacia la señora y le arrebato la bolsa. Inmediatamente la mujer se coloca a la defensiva, pero ya tengo el paquete en mis manos, ambas mujeres (señora y niña) nos persiguen, observo a takeru, y no puedo más que reírme, no sale de su asombro, parece en shock. El se da cuenta de que me burlo de él, y empieza a correr, como me lleva de la mano solo atino a seguirlo. Corremos unas cuadras más, hasta que comprobamos que efectivamente la mujer no nos persigue más.

-Sí que se te ocurren unas cosas a veces, a ver hasta dónde nos lleva ese gusto tuyo por las muñecas de trapo – me dice Tk y yo solo me rio, jamás pensé que mi gusto pudiera llegar a tanto, es que hasta un día nos colamos en una casa y prácticamente la hurte de una habitación, ¿pero que me iba a decir la dueña? Solo era una bebe, aun así no justifico lo que hice, solo se sale de mis manos.

-y siempre te arrastro – más seria le digo – lo siento – levemente hago una reverencia hacia él, que solo coloca sus brazos alrededor mío y me da un beso en la cúspide de mi cabeza.

-Tranquila, dejaré que me arrastres a lo que sea – me dice con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro; se ve tan tierno cuando hace eso, es tan dulce, por eso siempre será mi mejor amigo; me comprende, me acompaña, luego de mi familia él es todo para mí, es más el es como parte de mi familia, se podría decir que lo quiero tanto como a mi hermano. Lo amo, un gran amor fraternal me unen a él.

Seguimos conversando, me cuenta que lo admitieron en la universidad yo le comento también sobre mi ingreso y desde ya, hacemos planes sobre nuestros años en la universidad, será genial, aunque diferentes carreras; ¡estaremos en la misma ciudad!

-¿Kari, pasó por ti? - me dice en la puerta de mi hogar, aunque vivo unos pisos arriba de su domicilio cuando salimos se empeña en querer dejarme hasta la puerta, ¡lo sé!, pero es que el siempre me está cuidando.

-Sipi, - volteo y abro la puerta - te espero a las 9, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, no quiero que Davis piense que somos incumplidos - le sonrió y entro a mi casa. En la noche tenemos una fiesta, será en la casa de uno de los sucesores de Tai, (lo digo en el ámbito deportivo), Daisuke, mejor conocido por todos como Davis, es casi una copia carbón de mi hermano, desde su actitud infantil, hasta sus celos sin fundamento; él desde hace mucho me pide salir, y por la similitud entre mi hermano y el, debo rechazarlo, eso es incesto ¡jamás saldría con Tai!, por esa razón es fácil el rechazarlo.

Entro hasta mi habitación, y doy un vistazo, por donde se observa hay muñecas, jamás había visto una tan hermosa como la de hoy, lentamente la saco de la bolsa, y le abrazo, la coloco en un lugar especial, a la cabecera de mi cama, ese lugar solo estaba reservado para algo especial, y esa muñeca tenía todas las características, para ese preciado lugar.

¿Desde hacia cuanto tenía ese hobbie?, realmente no recordaba, pero estoy casi segura que es por mi hermano, cuando tenía 8 años, recuerdo ocurrió un incidente en la ciudad, hubo un gran terremoto y hubieron muchos atentados al país, junto con mi familia nos refugiábamos, en ese entonces también estaba la familia de Tk, y fue cuando Tai, un día luego de salir del lugar en donde estábamos encerrados y ser golpeado brutalmente por un soldado (aun siendo un niño de 11 años) llego con una muñeca en sus manos, se veía bastante dañada y sucia, pero con una sonrisa me la entrego en las manos, y luego cayo desmayado, estuvo por bastante tiempo así, con fe me aferraba a la muñeca, pensando que con ella se transmitiría mis sentimientos a mi hermano. Salimos de la crisis y la ciudad volvió a ser como antes, mi hermano reacciono; a decir verdad ya no se ven tantas secuelas del accidente; y aun conservo dicha muñeca, de apoco la fui restaurando, y hoy parece casi nueva. Está en el estante más alto de mi repisa de libros, siempre que entro a mi habitación es lo primero que veo, me alegra saber que mi hermano siempre estará para mi, así como Tk, eso es lo que pensaré de ahora en adelante cuando vea a mi linda muñeca morocha sobre la colcha de mi cama.

Me tiro a la cama y cierro los ojos lentamente, me dejo llevar a los brazos de Morfeo y caigo dormida.

Un ruido me saca de mi maravilloso sueño, no me quiero levantar, pero ese insistente pito se hace más fuerte, rápidamente me levanto, y miro el reloj ¡Dios mío las 8!, ¡Que tonta soy! Olvide la fiesta, corro hacia la puerta principal y ni me inmuto por mi, de seguro, mal aspecto; abro y me encuentro con la cara de Takeru, quien solo atina a decir

-Sabia que te dormirías, así que vine antes para levantarte - sonríe, ¡por Dios me conoce incluso mejor que yo misma!, le respondo con un simple gracias, mientras entra a mi hogar.

-Déjame me baño y no me demoro – me dirijo hacia el lugar de aseo, luego de asearme salgo a mi habitación, noto que Tk se ha puesto al frente del televisor de seguro estará viendo algún anime, es tan propio en él. Sigo con mi labor, saco de mi armario un vestido gris a la altura de medio muslo, de manga larga, sin ningún corte en especial, ceñido a mi figura, ajusta perfecto y deja ver mi cuerpo y sus curvas, que bastante empeño he colocado para que estén así; busco unos botines color negro, son bastante altos, lo bueno de ir con takeru, me lleva como una cabeza y media, así que no habrá problema con los tacones; seco el exceso de agua de mi cabello y lo dejo cae hasta la mitad de mi espalda ¡Que dicha, sí que me ha crecido!, tanto dinero gastando tratamientos ha dado fruto, organizo mi flequillo de medio lado, maquillo tenuemente mis ojos y posteriormente los delineo, busco accesorios negros y estoy lista, salgo rápidamente; y efectivamente produzco el efecto que quería, una cara de asombro de mi amigo.

-Te ves preciosa – me dice y sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias – le digo, y levemente bajo mi cabeza y me sonrojo - ¿Crees que le guste? - le pregunto

-Pues si Takuya no te ve, será ciego – me dice Takeru y siento como mi estomago se revuelve, desde hacía semanas preparaba ese atuendo, quiero que por fin me note, vea que existo, Takuya Kanbara, está noche te darás cuenta que Soy toda una mujer.

-Gracias. - le sonrío de nuevo y veo como suspira de manera conformista – Vamos – le tomo la mano y salimos del lugar. La noche a penas si empieza.

-Continuara -

* * *

><p>diganme ¿Qué les pareció?, les interesa, la dejo ahí o continuo :D y obviamente sus consejos y expectativas sobre la historia (si es que les gusta e interesa :D)<p>

Próximo capitulo:** El error**

hasta aquí mis notas de autora ^^

cuidense y les dejo un graaaaan saludo *-*


	2. El error

**Hola , montee súper rápido xD!, ¿La razón? Simple: ya lo tenía listo, es más tengo hasta el capitulo 6 listísimos y casi pidiéndome a gritos que los suba *-* jajajaja. (Pero lo intentaré hacer semanal, será mejor para que pueda seguir adelantando la historia)**

**Quiero hablarles primero de esta historia al menos algo; tiene un ranking M, por lo que contendrá escenas explícitas de sexo, espero y no les incomode, es solo para dar más sazón (¿?) a la historia, igual no exagerare en ese aspecto, porque simplemente la historia no lleva una línea de erotismo marcada, más bien quiero profundizar en los sentimientos de ambos; por eso me arriesgue haciéndola con ellos como narradores :D. **

**Bueno por otro lado, también les quiero hablar sobre el titulo de la historia "**_**la muñeca de trapo**_**", más que una historia simple de una muñeca que está hecha de tela, quiero enfatizar en el sentir de Kari, con respecto a su vida. A veces nos sentimos volubles y propensas a ser manejadas, en el destino somos como hojas livianas que nos mecemos en el viento, somos de el cómo lo somos de las personas, es rara mi analogía y no sé bien si se entienda. Solo quiero aclarar que no hablare de una muñeca xD!**

**Olvide aclarar en el capitulo anterior que los personajes estarán algo fuera de carácter (OoC), pero como dije, es un universo alterno. **

**Bueno los dejo nos vemos abajo xD!**

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: Lemmon. **

* * *

><p><strong>El error<strong>

Rápidamente llegamos a la dichosa fiesta, la noche había empezado muy activamente, y hikari ni bien llegada se escurrió hasta los brazos del kanbara, presencio esa escena, y siento que me hierve la sangre, estoy absolutamente seguro que el imbécil no la quiere para nada bueno, ¡agh!, lo peor hikari le corresponde.

-¿Otro? – me pregunta una chica con una charola llena de licor, y como si fuese un experto cojo dos y bebo el contenido de inmediato, siento en mí, un estado de ebriedad notorio, aun sigo mirando hacia donde se encuentra mi amiga y ese galán idiota, de esta fiesta no me voy sin partirle la cara. Dice que no sale con Davis por parecerse a su hermano y ¿Qué hace con ese clon de Tai? Definitivamente cada detalle de ese tipo me enerva.

-¿Bailamos? – una suave voz femenina me saca de mis pensamientos, me giro y la reconozco inmediatamente

-Claro Cathe ¿por qué no? - le contesto con simpleza. Catherine compañera de clase, excelente gimnasta, una de las populares y debo resaltar, muy hermosa, rubia de caireles hasta el inicio de su cola, con unos ojos color zafiro mas cristalinos que los míos, me divertiría también un rato, y olvidarme del estúpido "toqueteo" que se llevaba a cabo por kari y takuya. Solo de pensarlo aun me da ira.

Soy consciente de mis pocas habilidades de bailarín, pero parece que con alcohol todo es posible, sigo mis rondas de bebida esta vez acompañado por Catherine y su grupo de amigas; chicas igual de hermosas.

Ya ha pasado más tiempo, y aun sigo con ellas, mi estado es bastante alcoholizado, claro que mis acompañantes no se encuentran para nada mejor. Y ¿Kari?, hace rato que no sé de ella.

-Ca-the ¿has visto a a ka- kari? - pregunto entre balbuceos y solo me sonríe.

-Déjala que ella está muy bien acompañada - me dice e inmediatamente se abalanza sobre mi boca, me besa; debe ser por el estado de alcohol, pero no la alejo, por el contrario le correspondo el beso, abro los ojos y me encuentro con ¿kari?, siento como una pasión se enciende dentro de mí, cierro los ojos, la aprisiono mas contra mí, esta vez la llevo hasta la pared y empiezo insistentemente a besarla, escucho como nos ovacionan, ella me deja profundizar cada vez más, como si fuera posible, entonces regreso a abrir los ojos y me encuentro con Catherine, me sorprendo e intento alejarme de ella, me mira con lujuria, intento alejarme del lugar, pero sus amigas me lo impiden, las engaño diciendo que voy a buscar más bebida, parecen conformes y me dejan retirarme, no sin que antes Catherine me advierta que cuando vuelva estaré a su merced, me helo ante sus palabras, está bien soy hombre y a esta edad las hormonas se alborotan, pero tampoco estoy desesperado ¿O sí?

Salgo del lugar y llego a la habitación principal, observo como Kanbara baja desde la planta alta con una cara de irritación, sale del lugar seguido por sus amigos los gemelos androide Kouji y Kouchi minamoto. Yo aprovecho y empiezo a acceder al segundo piso; ya en este, empiezo a escuchar unos sollozos

-¿Kari? -digo algo fuerte, haciendo que estos se intensifiquen, empiezo a buscar habitación por habitación, y para ser sincero me sorprendo de lo bien que lo hago, sabiendo mi nivel de alcohol en la sangre en el momento. Sigo buscando hasta que entro a una habitación, y la veo; tan frágil, está llorando con sus brazos aferrados a su cuerpo, solo me acerco y la abrazo fuertemente – todo está bien – le digo y siento como asiente en mi pecho, con mi camisa le seco el rostro le tomo las manos y la saco del lugar, salimos caminando a toda prisa, dirigiéndonos a cualquiera de nuestras casas.

-Tk – me dice, haciendo que me voltee a ella – Takuya intento aprovecharse de mí – me dice y siento como la sangre vuelve a hervir en mí. – yo le dije que lo quería, y el dijo que si lo quería tanto se lo demostrara y me acostara con el – me dijo y note como en sus ojos se aglomeraban nuevamente las lagrimas, yo solo vuelvo a abrazarla y la acerco mas a mi pecho.

-Tranquila Kari, ese imbécil no te tocara, no si yo estoy aquí, para cuidarte – le digo y parece que la tranquiliza, ya que para sus lágrimas.

-Sabes tk, - me dice y me mira divertida – mi primera vez debe ser con alguien con tu – ¡oh no kari!, no digas eso, soy hombre, soy débil, y además tengo alcohol en mis venas y mi cabeza no razona como de costumbre - sensible, caballeroso, tierno y … - la interrumpí, la bese, lo sé fui débil, pero ella no me separa, deslizo mi mano por toda su espalda y siento cada curva contra ella, me deleito sin dejar ese beso, el cual deseo profundizar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

¿Qué hago? ¿Lo separo? ¿Lo golpeo?, no hago nada, ni siquiera le correspondo, pronto siento como baja con su mano por mi espalda, pasa por mi cadera; debo aceptar me estremezco ante cada uno de sus roces, mi piel se eriza, y empiezo a seguirle el juego, permito que profundice el beso y él parece contento, cada vez envía más pasión a sus roces, se separa y empieza a morder y besar el inicio de mi cuello, me hace sentir genial, y gimo levemente, vuelve a su tarea de besarme yo solo acaricio su cabello con necesidad, ¿de dónde sale?, es tk, esto está mal, lo sé, pero no puedo detenerme; simplemente dejo llevarme por sus caricias aun cuando estamos en la mitad de la calle, pronto empieza a besar mi clavícula bajando por ella hasta el inicio de mis pechos, cierro los ojos esperando que lo haga, y es cuando siento que detiene su recorrido. Me mira avergonzado, estoy segura que yo estoy igual o más colorada que él.

-Vamos a mi casa – me dice y asiento. No sé muy bien porque lo hago, estaremos solos; sé que mama2 salió esta tarde a un viaje por un reportaje y no regresara hasta dentro de dos días, es peligroso pero aun así me arriesgo a ir con él, quiero que termine lo que ya ha empezado, me siento débil, ¿por qué no lo puedo detener?, por el contrario lo incito a más.

Rápidamente llegamos a su edificio (por ende el mío también), suerte que llegamos rápido; apenas entramos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, empezó de nuevo su insistente ataque con besos, lo seguí sin poner resistencia, ese beso nos llevo en pocos instantes a su habitación, un lugar que conozco perfectamente (son demasiados años de amistad), de nuevo pienso en lo erróneo de eso y me frustro por no poder pararlo, aun estoy a tiempo. De nuevo besa mi cuello y empieza un recorrido hasta mi pecho, parece que mis manos tienen vida propia, y desabrocho rápidamente su camisa blanca y la tiro lejos, admiro su cuerpo y por inercia beso y acaricio su pálida piel, ante el contacto, "algo" entre sus piernas crece más, desabrocho su jean y con suma velocidad se lo retira, luego me alza las manos y sube mi vestido y lo lanza al suelo; me veo descubierta como ningún hombre me ha visto, y siento muchísima más vergüenza de que sea mi amigo de la infancia quien lo ve, de nuevo me besa con posesión y correspondo, con maestría desabrocha mi sujetador y mis pechos salen, como por inercia uno mis brazos en un ademan de cubrirlos, pero los separa de mi cuerpo y me recuesta sobre su cama, me dice dulcemente "no te cubras, eres perfecta", y de nuevo caigo en su juego de pasión, ahora masajea con insistencia mis pechos y con su lengua recorre mis cumbres, cada toque que da a mi cuerpo este se tensa, pero no quiero que se detenga ni siquiera yo soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Me retira la última prenda, me veo completamente desnuda ante él, me admira unos segundos; imita su acción y se desviste por completo, lo veo ¡por Dios es enorme! Y se supone será mi primera vez, siento un poco de miedo, él lo nota, empieza de nuevo las suaves caricias y las palabras bonitas, yo si acaso entiendo entre mis gemidos, siento como introduce sus dedos en mí, y empieza un juego con ellos, se siente ¡fantástico!, no quiero que pare, pero de nuevo se detiene, luego observo como baja hasta mi parte más sensible, y con su lengua sigue el juego que sus dedos dejaron inconclusos, es tan prohibido, es tan deleitante, es .. es ¡tk!, quien me está haciendo sentir en las nubes; por un momento mi vista se nubla, me arqueo totalmente, y siento que algo sale de mi, algo que derramo sobre él; con vergüenza cierro los ojos, al abrirlos me encuentro con su rostro y en él una sonrisa victoriosa, se acerca y se acomoda entre mis piernas, el momento más temido por mi se acerca, lentamente introduce su miembro, el dolor empieza a invadirme, con un poco de fuerza empuja hacia adentro y siento que algo se rasga; unas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, y él las besa, me abraza y me dice cual maravillosa soy; siempre lo hace, jamás en circunstancias similares, poco a poco empieza un vaivén y el dolor que al principio sentí, desaparece, el placer y satisfacción se hacen presente; le pido velocidad, parece gustoso, empieza a embestir con más fuerza, duramos unos minutos así, intercambiando besos y caricias, siento que me toma fuerte de las caderas y me aferra a las suyas su intromisión es completa; pronto llegamos al clímax, termina dentro de mí, ambos jadeantes y cansados nos miramos, se recuesta sobre mi desnudes y sale lentamente. Parece que se queda dormido, yo en cambio solo pienso ¿Tan difícil me era acostarme con takuya, cuando con tk fue de los más natural? Y ¿Por qué me había dejado llevar hasta ese punto? ¿Qué haría mañana al despertar?, varias preguntas que no me puedo contestar en el momento; lentamente cierro los ojos y me dejo vencer por el sueño.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Los rayos del sol empiezan a colarse por las rendijas de la ventana de mi habitación, me siento genial, aunque tengo un poco de dolor en la cabeza, no debí beber tanto licor anoche, abro mis ojos y me desperezo, volteo y lo que me encuentro me paraliza por completo: ¡una hikari totalmente desnuda!, rememoro todo lo ocurrido, y llego al beso, y luego la hice mía en mi cama ¡Soy un cerdo!, me aproveche de ella cuando estaba dolida; me siento la peor persona sobre el planeta, y el peor amigo. Ella parece moverse y lentamente abre sus ojos, se sorprende tanto como yo, se sienta rápidamente en el lugar, observa su desnudes que de inmediato intenta ocultar bajo las sabanas de mi cama.

Pasan unos minutos, estamos mirando a la nada, no hemos articulado ni una sola monosílaba, creo que perdí lo que más apreciaba en esta vida: Mi mejor amiga.

-Voy al baño –dice sin mirarme, se levanta y toma sus prendas del suelo, rápidamente se dirige al baño de mi habitación.

No respondo ni asiento, solo siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta, empiezan a pesarme los ojos, pestañeo y lagrimas brotan de ellos, lagrimas de enojo, frustración, ¿por qué la había defraudado?, ¿por qué la había acorralado de esa manera?, no sé cuándo, pero siento como kari me abraza fuerte.

-Tk, tranquilo, - golpea suavemente mi espalda. – yo no te estoy culpando de nada – me dice, y siento que mas lagrimas salen de mis cuencas, ¡no me puedo sentir menos mierda!, - fue mía también por no ser fuerte y detenerte en esos momentos. – me dice y me sonríe cabizbaja.

Kari, Mi kari, yo te amo, ¿Cómo decirte que lo vivido anoche entre nosotros había sido lo más hermoso para mí?, te lastime, y no sé qué hacer ahora.

Durante unos minutos permanecemos abrazados, paran de salir mis lágrimas y me golpea la cabeza; cuando la volteo a ver dudoso, me encuentro con la misma cautivadora sonrisa que me ofrece todos los días

-¿Te quedaras dormido todo el día? - vuelve a golpearme y esta vez sonrío – eres un vago, - saca su lengua - haré el desayuno, mas te vale y salgas rápido – me grita y sale corriendo de mi habitación, por unos momentos sigo riendo con una cara estúpida (estoy seguro de eso, ella siempre produce esa reacción en mi), luego recuerdo y vuelvo a sentirme pésimo, tal vez solo tal vez, pueda intentar dejar las cosas como estaban antes, así como ella lo había hecho hace unos momentos, olvidar este capítulo en nuestras vidas y solo seguir siendo lo que siempre hemos sido: los mejores amigos. Por extraño que parezca me duelen esas palabras.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Salgo corriendo de la habitación de Tk, luego de cerrar la puerta me detengo del otro lado, sigo sonriendo; sonrisa que pronto se transforma y en su lugar hay un puchero, me deslizo sobre la puerta de madera y caigo hasta el piso; tapo mis ojos con mis manos y empiezo a sollozar suavemente, realmente me pesa el no haber detenido sus acciones, y ahora ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¡Eso!, solo había sido una noche de alcohol, él estaba muy ebrio y es hombre, se supone que les pasa esas cosas.

Me levanto firme hacia la cocina, dije que haría el desayuno y así será, por este incidente no pienso perder a la mejor persona que he tenido a mi lado. El simple hecho de perder su tierna sonrisa como hace unos momentos lo había visto, por lagrimas y enojo; no cabe en mi cabeza.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Después de asearme y vestirme, salgo de mi habitación y me inunda un agradable aroma, me dirijo hasta la sala principal, y la veo, sonriendo y esperándome.

-Te demoraste demasiado – me dice enfadada falsamente – seguro y está frío, - con un puchero que considero la escena más tierna que he visto en toda la mañana – mas te vale y te lo comes todo, porque si no le diré a mama2 que no estás comiendo bien. – me regaña y pienso ¿qué pasaría si mamá supiera lo de anoche? De seguro me mataba por patán, ella no había criado a un muchacho aprovechado, ni tampoco a un mal amigo; Mal amigo, esas palabras están perforando mi corazón.

-tk. –me dice seria y siento que se detiene mi corazón, de seguro vienen reproches, igual estoy dispuesto a aceptarlos. – Lo mejor es hacer como si lo de anoche, nunca hubiese sucedido, jamás te perdería por algo así – termina y sonrío, de nuevo como estúpido, me levanto y me acerco hasta ella a abrazarla, me corresponde.

-Kari, te juro que jamás pasará algo así, nunca más – mientras siento como ejerce más fuerza en su agarre.

-No te preocupes tk, - me dice – me tengo que ir ya, esta tarde y mis padres estarán preocupados

-Te acompaño - le digo y coloca en su cara una expresión como si una mala palabra hubiese salido de ella – siempre lo hago, no digas nada – le reprocho y solo termina negando para sí misma. Salimos de mi apartamento y nos dirigimos al de ella, en este despide de mi con un tierno beso en la mejilla, me recuerda que el lunes tendremos clase temprano y me retiro.

Aunque pronto, si pongo de mi parte, puede que todo sea como era antes, o sea ¿no dicen que cuando la amistad es fuerte supera lo que se le presente? Yo considero que Kari y yo tenemos eso y espero lo sigamos teniendo durante mucho tiempo en el futuro.

….Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya creado una intriga, Muchas gracias a las niñas que han leído mi fic, sé que no soy buena, pero realmente me llena de ilusión ver un review en mi correo *-*<strong>

**Espero lo continúen y me digan lo que piensan. **

**Anaiza18: **Yuri-chan! *-* gracias por leer mi historia, como explique arriba no creo que sea de predominar la muñeca en la historia, como dije más bien la use de analogía, pero ya verás cómo se pone la historia y el camino que le daré a la misma.

**Mary Flourite: **Linda, Gracias por leer la historia, y si yo también lo pensé mientras lo escribía, Tk enamorado y ella pensando en otro. Aunque las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen D=, solo te puedo decir que las cosas no irán miel sobre hojuelas pero tan poco serán tan malas xD!

Gracias por mis dos primero Reviews *-*


	3. El problema

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia… **

**Tal vez desde aquí empiecen a especular de cómo será la historia y que dirección tomará la misma…**

**Los dejo para empezar directamente con la lectura, igual abajo nos leeremos *-*. **

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>El problema <strong>

Como había pasado, así mismo ya era un capitulo superado, no volvimos siquiera a mencionar el incidente ocurrido después de la fiesta de Davis, además parecía que nadie lo notaba; nuestra vida seguía y como predije nuestra amistad se mantuvo.

No sé si sentirme orgullo, no me vi descubierto frente a Kari, por el contrario achaco todo al nivel de alcohol que tenia, "_eres un buen amigo, alcohólico_", fue lo que dijo entre risas y realmente no supe que responder, porque el alcohol no era lo único que me movía en esos momentos; como dije antes mejor no pensar en el pasado, el está allá y yo sigo avanzando, mejor dicho seguimos avanzando.

Ya es viernes, esperamos ansiosos que el reloj diga que es hora de irnos, debemos terminar de empacar, mañana temprano saldremos hacia Tokio. Llego el día de llevar los famosos papeles a la universidad, aun no me convenzo, pero de nuevo la veo; giro levemente hasta su asiento y observo cómo se tambalea un poco en su sitio, me preocupo; Davis, quien se encuentra en la silla del lado parece notarlo y dirige su mirada a ella.

-¿Kari estas bien? - grita y todos voltean hasta su lugar, incluido el profesor con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Yagami? - le nombra el Sr. Elric, y ella en un intento de alzar la vista parece mareada y cae hacia un lado siendo atrapada por su compañera de atrás. – Vaya a la enfermería, se ve muy pálida – le dice y ella inmediatamente sale, apoyada en sí misma.

Me preocupa esa escena, pero es moderadamente normal, si tomamos en cuenta que Hikari es una persona que se extra- preocupa por sus deberes y llevamos las últimas dos semanas en exámenes, es tal su preocupación por ellos que olvida completamente llevar una buena alimentación e incluso se le olvida que debe dormir. Aunque sé que es posible que la esté atacando una terrible anemia deseo que no sea así, solo cansancio; cuando salgamos de clase de inmediato iré hacia la enfermería y preguntaré por ella. Sí, eso es lo que como amigo debo hacer.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ya se han acabado todas las horas de clase, estoy realmente preocupada, no pude prestar atención a la hora del Señor Edward, de seguro reprobare su examen, pero es que cada vez que intento pararme de esta camilla, el mareo me regresa a ella, es como si mi cabeza estuviera dando vueltas. Últimamente me está pasando lo mismo, acompañados de leves ganas de trasbocar*, estoy tan ocupada en estudiar, que cuando mi mamá lleva algo para que coma, parece no agradarme y termino desechándolo.

-¿Está Kari? – escucho la voz preocupada de tk desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, esta recostada; pasa. – escucho que dice la enfermera permitiéndole el paso a mi amigo, quien llega rápidamente hasta mi sitio, y toma algunos mechones que se han pegado a mi frente a causa del sudor excesivo que ha aparecido.

-¿Está bien? - pregunta preocupado, mientras pasa su mano afectivamente sobre mi cabello.

-sí, eso parece, solo accedió a dormir, le pude tomar la presión, pero noté que esta ha descendido un poco – dice y mi amigo coloca una cara de horror, como si la enfermera hubiese dictaminado mi tiempo de vida – deberías llevarla al médico, ¿Tu eres su novio? - prosigue y me sonrojo levemente, él niega con su cabeza – entonces si eres su amigo, debes decirle a sus padres, será mejor para cerciorarse que no tengo ningún tipo de enfermedad. – termina y empiezo a sentarme sobre la que ha sido mi cama esa tarde, takeru me ofrece rápidamente la mano y salimos, no sin antes agradecer a la enfermera por sus atenciones.

-¿estás bien? - de nuevo me pregunta, y creo que ya se está volviendo muy estresante.

-por última vez, estoy genial - le respondo dando vueltas sobre mis talones y pierdo el equilibrio en la segunda vuelta, pero no estoy diciendo mentira, desde que salimos del colegio y empezamos a caminar sentí que volvía a respirar tranquila, parece que necesitaba aire fresco y santo remedio. – No te preocupes más tk, - le digo ante su mirada incrédula. – te aseguro que apenas llegue dormiré hasta mañana, igual yo ya empaque mis cosas, pero no preocupes a mis padres, no es nada del otro mundo, solo cansancio por los exámenes finales – le digo y parece satisfecho.

Llegamos al apartamento y como le había prometido, dedique todo el resto de día y continuo a descansar. Me levante como una mujer nueva, con una leve incomodidad en mi estomago, nada que un buen desayuno no alivie; Salgo de la habitación me encuentro con mi maleta bien apilada a un costado del pasillo principal, además de un bolso de mano que como siempre mi madre preparaba para mí al salir; llego al comedor y veo mi desayuno, escucho el timbre.

-Hola takeru, pasa que está desayunando – escucho que dice mi madre y rápidamente veo a tk al frente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ojala y termines rápido, porque ya nos tenemos que ir para no llegar tarde a la estación. – me dice y apuro mi paso, como todo a una velocidad que ni yo misma concibo tener; pronto acabo y él toma mi maleta y salimos rápido hacia su apartamento, no sin antes despedirnos de mis padres, al llegar ya se encuentra su mamá en la puerta con las maletas, me abraza…

-El taxi está abajo, vayan con Dios – nos dice y pronto nos alejamos, empezamos el recorrido y en la estación abordamos nuestro tren; todo este recorrido sigo con la molestia que aqueja a mi estomago, pero solo lo masajeo levemente, de seguro al llegar se me quitará.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Al llegar tocamos la puerta, como era de esperarse nuestros hermanos ni recordaban nuestra llegada.

-¿Era hoy? - escucho que le pregunta Tai a Kari, y yo solo niego con mi cabeza.

-Hermano no bromees – responde mi amiga y él sonríe nerviosamente, pronto dos chicas que logramos reconocer, Sora y Mimi, salen desde los cuartos de los chicos.

-Ya llegaron, - dicen las recién llegadas – ya es mucho tiempo sin saber cómo están - nos dicen, primero a Hikari, a quien le ofrecen frases como "qué linda estás" "ya eres toda una mujer" "de seguro medio colegio te persigue" y luego pasan a mi diciendo lo maravillosamente masculino que me veía, enserio que el ser hermano de Matt me precede, pero de seguro pensaran que soy como él, cuando aun me dan vergüenza las chicas y más si son mayores; sus comentarios hacen que me sonroje y ellas sigan con frases como "eres una ternura" "le da pena".

La velada continua por un par de horas y pronto son las 2 de la tarde; hora en la que habíamos acordado el encuentro con el director de nuestra futura universidad. Salimos junto con nuestros hermanos y sus novias, la entrevista se a larga un poco, pero luego de las 5 ya estamos libres, salimos con ellos a comer algo.

-Vamos kari, come - escucho que dice de nuevo tai y ella le niega, diciendo que no siente ganas de ingerir el alimento, me sorprendo, es que ¿Desde cuándo a kari no le gustaba el caramelo? - está bien, pero solo porque ya comiste - dice y voltea quedando al frente de Sora - ¿Tu si quieres verdad amor? - la aludida asiente y abre la boca mientras el chico deposita el alimento en el lugar.

Un pequeño incidente hace que volvamos rápido y a las 6 ya estemos de nuevo en el apartamento de los chicos; mi preocupación se hace notoria. Hikari jamás había devuelto sus alimentos en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos, siempre había sido de buen comer, y ahora de la nada empezaba a tener un dolor fuerte en su estomago y vomitaba todo lo ingerido.

-¿te encuentras bien linda? - dice Sora, colocando un pañuelo levemente húmedo en su frente, - chicos por favor traigan un poco mas de agua tibia - nos dice y rápidamente salimos hacia la cocina, dejando a las chicas en el lugar al cuidado de Kari.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¿te encuentras bien linda? - escucho que me dice Sora, y no le contesto, coloca un pañuelo húmedo en mi frente, pero no es ella la que me molesta, es mi estomago que no se quiere quedar quieto. – Chicos por favor traigan un poco más de agua tibia - les dice a los muchachos y salen del lugar.

Las dos chicas se acercan a mí, y alzan un poco mi blusa y ahora pasan sus manos sobre mi abdomen tratando de calmar la intranquilidad en el.

-¿hace mucho te sientes así? - escucho que me pregunta Mimi, con un deje de preocupación

-hace pocos Días, pero al menos no me bajo la presión – les digo y veo como se preocupan un poco más. – Pero no se preocupen, solo es cansancio, producto de mis pocas horas de sueño, debido al estudio – lo he dicho tanto que me lo creo por completo – no se preocupen – les digo y continuo contándoles sobre mis malestares.

-Ojala no sea nada malo – me dice de nuevo Sora, más relajada.

-Pero por lo que dices, me sorprende que no sea embarazo - entre risas dice mimi, a las que se une Sora

-Sí, claro sería la segunda Virgen María - en su mismo tono de burla les comento. –si ni novio tengo, como para andar haciendo hijos por osmosis – termino sigo riendo, de repente siento que mi estomago da otro vuelco y me levanto rápido hacia el baño, esa noche sí que iba a ser larga.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ya las cosas van mejor, volvimos desde Tokio, y es domingo en la tarde, kari no volvió a sufrir malestares, pero aun así la hice comer muchísimo, y saludable, para que no se queje de que no la cuido; aunque me acusa de sobreprotegerla.

Ya estoy en mi habitación, aunque corto, fue un viaje incomodo, así que lo mejor será que descanse.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Una duda sigue en mí, tal vez, por estúpido que parezca, puede ser la razón de estos constantes malestares. Con muchas dudas me acerco a ese lugar.

-Señora Yagami – oigo que llama la mujer desde el pequeño parlante, me acerco hasta ella y al verme corrige al frente mío – Señorita siga por favor. - asiento y me adentro al lugar.

Una mujer con una jeringa me observa, se acerca a mí y rápidamente saca la muestra de mi sangre, suspiro pesadamente y salgo del lugar, procuro no ser vista por nadie, me avisa que el día continuo tendré el resultado, ahora no sé qué es lo que más me aterra, el hecho de saber el resultado o que mañana tendré el último examen de trimestre.

El día termina pronto, y tan rápido como el anterior, el siguiente empieza; asisto a mis clases, estoy distraída, no me hayo, pienso y doy mil vueltas al asunto, volteo y observo a takeru, quien nota mi mirada sobre él, y se gira para sonreírme, sonrisa que debido a mis nervios no soy capaz de corresponder y él, lo nota, pero desde hace unos días que no me siento cómoda a su lado.

Como empezó, el examen termino; y lo entregue totalmente en blanco. Sabía que haber ido a la enfermería durante el repaso de historia no había sido buena idea.

Ese día no espero a Tk para salir, sigo mi camino corriendo sin siquiera volver a ver cuando grita mi nombre.

Esta vez sin necesidad de esperar avanzo hacia la recepción, en ella la mujer del día anterior me entrega un sobre; sobre el cual tomo y salgo corriendo hacia mi casa rápidamente. Ya en ella me dirijo a mi habitación.

Durante varios minutos veo el sobre sellado, expectante, lo alejo de mi y como si quemara lo retiro lo más lejos posible. Lo miro con un poco de miedo y ¿Qué si el resultado es grave? ¿Qué haré si es positivo? ¿Qué será mi vida con un bebe?

Suspiro y trato de darme valor, valor que no llega de inmediato; luego de 15 minutos tomo el sobre y lo rasgo, como haciendo algo inevitable; cierro los ojos frente a la hoja de papel, suspiro de nuevo y empiezo a leer su contenido…. El silencio predomina, escucho como mi madre me grita que takeru ha llegado para salir; mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, suelto el papel como si fuera algo prohibido, me tiro contra la puerta coloco seguro y entre sollozos le grito:

-¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE! – escucho que sigue hablando, igual no presto atención, lo que leí está aun en mi cabeza, tomo de nuevo el papel entre mis manos, froto de mis ojos las lagrimas que impiden la correcta lectura y de nuevo corroboro lo que ya había visto minutos antes. – Positivo – en un susurro que acallan mis lágrimas….

…..Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que hará Hikari? ^.^…<strong>

**Les quiero confesar algo, este capítulo, se me perdió… T.T o sea a mi querido Word (el cual tuve que volver a instalar) le dio por fallar y no me guardo el capi… llore (en sentido figurado), me enfade (en sentido literal) e incluso insulte a las 2 am, a mi querida Shira-chan (mi pc…. Siiii, rarísimo tiene nombre mi portátil xD!...) por este detalle, pero bueno hice lo mejor que pude, la verdad espero y les haya convencido… yo quede un poco desilusionada, el primero me había salido muchísimo mejor. (Difícil forzar mi mente y recordar cada una de las palabras que había escrito ú_ù)**

**Cuando lo tuve listo de nuevo, espere, ya saben; como siempre puedes hallar un errorcito o de pronto ver errores ortográficos de esos que se creen ninjas y se camuflan entre el texto (xD!), frases sin sentido (aun no sé, si pude minimizar ese aspecto, si alguien me quiere corregir con gusto haganlo), palabras de sobra… etc, etc… Entonces lo monte hasta ahora... Siempre es bueno intentar mejorar el capítulo :D… aunque igual me disculpo por los errores aun existentes n.n.**

**En cuanto a la historia, no sé bien cuanto tarde en terminarla. Espero y les vaya agradando. **

**Mary Flourite: **¡Mary-chan! Me estás haciendo competencia, como en tus fics, estas siendo la primer en dejar comentario en este ^^, gracias por leer, espero que te guste este :D, Gracias realmente por decir que sentiste la desesperación, como la tristeza del error… (Eso era exactamente lo que quería conseguir) me haces feliz *-*.

**Anaiza18: **Yuri, Gracias, realmente no se me da bien esto de escribir lemmon, este es el segundo que hago. De alguna manera fue un reto personal, porque si notas, este lemmon es contado desde el punto de vista de Hikari (gracias a Dios era el punto de vista femenino xD!) tratar de relatar, más allá de lo que hicieron, lo que sentía o como se sentía con el acto, eso fue lo que me costo. Espero y te guste este capi^.^

**Amethyst Brounette: **muchísimas gracias por atreverte a leer mi fic. Créeme que no soy, ni siquiera prospecto de escritora … ni voy por ese lado.. Pero que alguien me diga que narro bien, eso me llena de orgullo (no se me sube tampoco a la cabeza, pero si me sube el ánimo y un poco, ¿Por qué no? La autoestima… :D).

Es cierto, hay fics en donde tratan de narrar desde el Pov del personaje y a veces se vuelve un texto redundante, tratando de explicar cada punto de una misma escena. Yo espero no fallar en ese aspecto, y si ves que lo hago; corrígeme, te juro que si hay algún capitulo, que ha alguno de mis queridos lectores no les gusta, lo volveré a montar corregido (solo en pro de la misma historia).

Te disculpo, desde ahora, antes de que empieces a pasarte de sincera…. Ok No. xD!, tranquila como dije antes, quiero mejorar y si me corriges lo tendré muy en cuenta, realmente me gusta olvidarme por un momento de la realidad y sumergirme en mis fics.

**Gracias a Todos y sean libres de escribir cualquier crítica de mi estructura literaria, yo quiero seguir expresando mis ideas en este medio; si me quieren ayudar a crecer como escritora de fic; se los agradeceré siempre. **

**Próximo capítulo: La solución. **

**¿Me dejan un review? *-***

**Se despide Jaru***


	4. La solución

**Hola! Les traigo el capitulo 4. **

**Después de este capítulo, les puedo decir que empieza la trama de la historia xD!, mejor dicho acaban de terminar la introducción, tengo muy clara esta historia, pero no tengo claro el número de capítulos que emplee para desarrollarla ._.U (espero me disculpen por ello).**

**Los invito a que se hechen una visita a el fic de mi amiga Yul1Smile! se llama Together we can ^^  
><strong>

**Por ahora pasen a la lectura que abajo nos leemos *-*  
><strong>

**Digimon no me pertenece, Solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento. **

* * *

><p><strong>La Solución<strong>

A veces pienso que soy como una muñeca o un intento de ella, que solo dejo que me usen, o peor aun permito que me usen, soy tan frágil como una, que ante cualquier tipo de agarre fuerte se descose rápidamente. Creo que he ahí mi gusto desbocado en ellas, solo me aferro a esperar que sea de mi en manos de los demás, ahora estoy sin saber que pensar, sin saber que esperar; Cada paso que doy lo hago sin motivo o razón aparente, el futuro que esperaba ¿Qué hacía con el?, y ¿Era justo con tk?, es como si por todo lo que había luchado durante estos años se hubiera desmoronado, como la pared en donde honty donty se mecía esperando caer; así estoy yo. O mejor dicho así me siento.

-¡Mami, este! - veo que un niño le señala a su madre el sabor de helado que quiere que le compre, yo envió ambas manos hacia mi abdomen y de nuevo empiezo a sollozar, ¿Tan pronto se había acabado mi juventud? ¿Dónde quedaba la libertad que pensaba tener en Tokio? ¿Era tan buena idea ir a esa universidad?, siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta, y siento un fuerte punzón en el pecho, volteo a mirar hacia una gran valla y veo la publicidad sobre pañales infantiles, siento un escalofrió colarse por toda mi espalda, algún día me vería cambiando pañales, eso era verdad ¡¿Pero tan pronto? Parecía casi injusto que la vida me hubiese hecho esta mala pasada.

Empiezo a correr, corro para borrar de mi la frustración como si la velocidad que empleo borrara el hecho de tener 2 meses de embarazo, como si retrocediera el tiempo, como si se alejara los problemas, pronto me canso y paro, lo hago al frente de un gran roble, ese árbol era hermoso siempre había admirado su majestuosidad, siento que el peso de mis errores flaquea mis rodillas y empiezan a fallarme, como gelatina caigo al suelo, y esta vez sin temor a ser escuchada grito y lloro a todo lo que dan mis pulmones; trato de descargar la frustración, pero es inútil, todo es inútil, solo me queda aceptar la cruda verdad; Seré mamá.

El día sigue su rumbo luego de mi largo y frustrante desahogo, camino de nuevo tratando de perderme entre la penumbra de la ciudad, ahora mi pregunta es simple ¿Qué debo hacer?

Pronto una idea, para nada sana, llega a mi mente. Y ¿Qué si es como si nunca hubiera pasado?, me pregunto y estúpidamente se aglomeran las lagrimas en mis ojos… ¿Sería capaz? …

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

Quede más que perturbado, ese grito me asusto de sobremanera; de seguro está en sus días, esa es la respuesta más inteligente a sus actos; pero aun así me preocupa, solo tenemos una semana más de "estudio" (la verdad solo son los ensayos para el grado y exámenes de recuperación de algunos) y el sábado será la graduación, luego de eso tendremos que arreglar mil y un pendientes para podernos trasladar a Tokio, ya termine de aceptar la idea, estudiaré en una buena universidad y seré el mejor periodista, obvio después de mamá.

Me preocupa últimamente el comportamiento de Hikari, se ha alejado bastante, entiendo un poco que se sienta nerviosa; presión, Graduación, nuestra nueva vida en Tokio, la universidad; tantos proyectos que se nos vienen adelante…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

Es mitad de semana, y por más preocupante que se vuelva esto parece que es lo mejor, no debo alertarme más, después de hoy…. Ya…. Bueno, ya… todo….emito un suspiro, Ya todo acabará.

-Yagami, Hikari – escucho que dicen - ¡Yagami, Hikari, Yagami!– repite con insistencia, y me levanto del sitio tranquilamente, muchas mujeres ahí se me quedan mirando soy bastante menor que cualquiera, logro divisar a una mujer al fondo; de tés clara, ojos oscuros y llorosos sus ropas demuestran su baja condición social; pasa con ahínco la palma de su mano sobre su poco abultado vientre; parece que le es duro estar en el lugar. Paso mi mano tenuemente por el mío… ¿será correcto…. Pasar….?

Freno en seco y tantas imágenes llegan a mi cabeza, toda mi vida pasa rápidamente, y hasta una, Estúpida cadena de Hotmail, de esas que te hacen reflexionar… recuerdo lo que me ha llevado ahí, siento un leve mareo.

-Señorita, por favor pase rápido – escucho que me vuelve a la realidad la mujer encargada en el lugar. Asiento, continuo mi paso y cierro la puerta del consultorio detrás.

Muchas lágrimas recorren mi rostro, lagrimas de impotencia, de cobardía, de dolor, de frustración; ¿Por qué debía pasar por esa situación? Mas importante ¿por qué sola?, no había sido solo culpa mía, pero…. ¿Qué le podía decir a Tk? Si tampoco era solo suya.

El peso de mis actos volvió a carcomerme por dentro y con este mas lagrimas brotaron; lagrimas que deje salir gustosa, realmente lo necesitaba.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

Rápidamente la semana se pasó, y estábamos a puertas de nuestra graduación, mañana sería el día donde finalizaría nuestro estudio en la secundaria.

-Kari – me acerco a ella con mi típica sonrisa, ella la devuelve con un poco de cansancio, lo noto y le pregunto - ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? - es cierto, se ve pálida como si no durmiera muy bien, ya no entiendo que pasa por su cabeza, sonrojada levemente me mira a los ojos.

-Vamos a comer algo, quiero una lasaña - me dijo y solo abrí los ojos de golpe, eso era muy raro, frota su estomago y de este salió un sonido peculiar, que hizo que la avergonzara; con esto me di cuenta que realmente tenía hambre.

-Claro, ¡por tu lasaña! – contento la tome de las manos y salimos corriendo hacia un restaurante Italiano que conocía. Llegados empezamos un charla amistosa, Sigue siendo tan hermosa ante mis ojos, y jamás dejaré de verla así, me explica que ha estado bastante ocupada y la entiendo en ningún momento lo dudo. Llega la lasaña para ambos y observo como la devora, sí, eso es lo que veo, se está comiendo su platillo sin siquiera respirar, parece que siente mi mirada sobre ella, porque se avergüenza un poco, yo solo me rio ante su comportamiento. ¡Por fin tengo a mi amiga junto a mí!

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Me rio ante todas sus ocurrencias, tk, te extrañare tanto, aunque sea poco quiero pasar este tiempo contigo, recordar el porqué siempre serás mi mejor amigo; el porqué tome mi decisión. Solo es mejor para ambos.

-Luego de mañana, tenemos que planear nuestra ida, solo tenemos un mes de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad – escucho que dice, y levemente bajo mi rostro.

-Luego lo arreglamos, ahora relajémonos – le digo, es mejor hablar cosas más tranquilas, no me quiero deprimir, no enfrente de él. Exactamente mi decisión es pro de su futuro.

Seguimos pasando la tarde restante, y de nuevo vuelve esa extraña sensación a mi estomago, la que me dice que tengo un antojo.

-Tk, quiero helado – le digo y se sorprende casi tanto como cuando le sugerí la lasaña. – sí, helado con Jarabe de Chocolate y salchichas – y pasa de sorpresa a horrorizarse.

-¡¿qué? - me pregunta y yo solo asiento con una sonrisa, salimos del lugar, cancelamos y lo guio hasta una heladería.

-¡¿Cómo es posible? – grito furiosa, cruzo mis brazos bajo mi pecho, y hago un pronunciado puchero en mi rostro. – ¡Es que simplemente es inconcebible! – Digo, mientras takeru intenta disculparse con la encargada de la caja del lugar – este no es un establecimiento completo, no es buen lugar, no tienen un helado con jarabe de chocolate y salchichas - vuelvo a gritarle a la mujer mientras pataleo, tk quien solo esta avergonzado por la escena me observa y me reprende con la mirada; resoplo de frustración, me toma de la mano y salimos rápido de ahí.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan antojadiza? - me pregunta y yo caigo en cuenta del anterior espectáculo.

-je je, solo fue…. – empiezo a balbucear, debo pensar rápido en algo – es solo que ¿no has probado lo bien que saben juntos? - digo refiriéndome obviamente al helado y las salchichas, y el cambia de golpe su rostro y empieza a burlarse de mí.

-Sí que te he extrañado estos días, pero luego de mañana seremos más cercanos, hasta nos tocara vivir juntos – me dice mientras me ofrece una sonrisa, yo solo me acerco a abrazarlo.

-Es cierto, jajaja – rio junto con él, y siento como si mi pecho fuese cruzado por una gran daga.

Terminamos el día y ya es de noche, debemos levantarnos temprano, será nuestra graduación, me deja en la puerta de mi apartamento como de costumbre.

-Me la pase súper, también te extrañaba mucho – le digo y noto como se sonroja ante mi comentario, me levanto de puntitas y le beso en la mejilla; me adentro a mi apartamento.

-Todo está listo Amor – escucho que dice mi padre - ya le avise y estará esperándote mañana – me informa y solo asiento.

-Gracias - le ofrezco una conciliadora sonrisa, solo me observa extrañado y suspira…

…..

_-¿Cómo que la llame? ¿Para qué? _

_-papa, ya te lo explique, lo medite bien y creo que es mejor, si me voy a roma, tendré muchas posibilidades más, además de que en pago del estudio podré trabajar como practicante en sus pasarelas. _

_-si hija, pero… simplemente no entiendo y ¿la universidad de tokio? ¿Qué no te ibas a vivir con Tai? Ya todo, está listo para eso, hija razona bien. _

_-lo he hecho padre, y eso es lo que me lleva a tomar mi decisión, aquí tal vez me vea bendecida por ustedes y por su compañía, pero nada me asegura que podría ser solvente económicamente, prefiero irme más a la fija. Siento mucho papá, mamá, sé que es repentino, ya lo converse con Tai; y se lo expliqué. La decisión la tengo tomada. _

_-y estás en tu derecho._

_-Gracias mamá. Pero deseo pedirles un gran favor, Tk no lo sabe y no quiero que se entere, luego se lo informaré por ahora quiero tomar mi decisión por mí misma, por mi futuro, no quiero que nadie influya en el. _

…_.._

Recuerdo esa breve conversación hace unos días, froto mi vientre, si estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante, ya no solo puedo pensar en mi futuro; Sonrió hasta llegar al balcón de mi apartamento, debo luchar. El viento mece suavemente mi cabello y este se bate sobre mi rostro.

-Por mi bebe – susurro conforme mientras cierro mis ojos.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

Todos sonreíamos, celebrábamos, nos abrazábamos, con orgullo tiramos el birrete, y chillamos fuerte.

-¡SE ACABO! – grito frente a Hikari y la abrazo, ella corresponde mi abrazo gustosa.

-¡Enano, felicidades! - me gritan y giro para encontrarme con mi hermano y mis padres, a su lado la familia de Hikari.

Se acercan y nos felicitan, rápidamente nos tomamos fotos con ellos y el solemne evento se acaba. Entregamos toga y birrete y salimos orgullosos portando nuestros diplomas.

-¿Kari entonces te recojo? – le digo a Kari y esta palidece por unos segundos.

-No iré – me toma totalmente por sorpresa, pensé que por ser nuestra graduación una fiesta no sería mala idea; o ¿Tal vez piense que haré lo mismo que en la última a la que asistimos? Porque si es así, está muy equivocada.

-No le has d…. – empezó a hablar el papa de ella, rápidamente posa sus ojos de enfado en él y se calla de golpe, yo solo ladee mi cabeza confundido

-Solo no tengo muchas ganas – me sonríe, - no te preocupes, diviértete tu por mí. – termina y se despide de mi con el típico roce en mi mejilla, se separa hasta su auto y yo me quedo sorprendido.

Con mis padres por fin juntos, como en una tregua después del divorcio, y con mi hermano, nos dirigimos hacia un restaurante, celebramos, me felicitan; me siento honrado.

Llega la noche y pasa por mi cabeza la idea de la fiesta, inmediatamente la descarto; sin hikari no sería igual.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación y algo me devuelve.

-Tai ¿Cómo les termino de ir? - escucha que pregunta mi hermano hacia el recién llegado.

-bien, acabamos de llegar, ¿Esta Tk? – dice y rápidamente devuelvo mis pasos.

-sí, aquí estoy – le respondo ofreciendo una sonrisa.

-Toma es de Kari. – me dice cabizbajo y me entrega un sobre. Se despide y rápidamente se retira hacia su hogar.

-Se nota un poco triste – dice mi hermano observando a su amigo – parece que le dio duro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunto expectante.

-No lo sabes. – Niego con la cabeza – pues Que hikari se fue para Roma. – escucho que me dice y yo abro desmesuradamente mis ojos. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué Kari se…. Iba? Un golpe duro y muy bajo, me dolía un poco el corazón. – mejor mira el sobre, tal vez te explique el porqué. – termina de decirme y observamos juntos el sobre en donde se ve claramente el nombre de mi amiga como remitente.

Ya en la privacidad de mi cuarto, abro el documento y empiezo la lectura de la carta:

_Hola Takeru ^.^ _

_-_su típica carita.

_Hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, recuerdo las tarde de juegos, cuando pasábamos en la caja de arena ingeniando un nuevo sabor de pastel, cada vez nos Salí peor y cuando lo probábamos ¡Qué asco!, supongo que el barro jamás fue un buen ingrediente… ¿recuerdas cuando nos perdimos en el jardín trasero del señor takeshima?, ese día podía jurar que tu mamá y la mía iban a morir de la angustia y nosotros solo estábamos jugando escondidas, también cuando pise aquella zanja en el piso con mis zapatos nuevos, quedando estos atascados y quebrando su tacón cuando lo sacamos de ahí y te "toco" llevarme cargada hasta la casa; por no decir que te obligue o cuando creíste que iba a morir desangrada y que me quedaba pocas horas de vida, cuando lo que había pasado era algo normal… bueno ya sabes a que me refiero _

_-_leo con atención cada una de las palabras de mi amiga y me sonrío ante sus recuerdos.

_Hay tantos momentos que atesorare por siempre. _

-y ¿Crees que yo no?

_Te dejo esta carta, porque no tengo la suficiente fuerza y valor para decirlo al frente; me iré. Es más si tienes este objeto de tus manos, quiere decir que ya estoy en el avión, y me dirijo lejos._

_Fallé, como persona, como hija y como amiga, decepcione a muchos y más importante siento que te estoy defraudando, solo pienso que en tu humilde corazón entenderás algún día; también debo pensar en mi, en mi futuro, no puedo jugar más con esté. Sé que esta decisión aunque dura, es lo mejor para mí. _

_Me despido no sin antes recordarte, que eres el mejor amigo que pude tener, cuídate mucho; lucha por tu futuro, ¡no estudies periodismo!, eso no es lo tuyo. Mama2 nunca se decepcionará de ti, solo desea verte feliz. Se feliz mi mejor amigo. _

_Te quiere._

_Hikari._

-Termino de leer sin expresión alguna, es como un balde de agua que me cae encima, y no se hace esperar ese fuerte dolor; unas lágrimas rebeldes salen de mis ojos, y yo solo pienso ¿en qué te fallé? …

…Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?, ya se imaginarán como continuará la historia… ¿? Jejeje vamos a ver si alguien acierta xD! <strong>

**Bueno quería dejarles un pequeño mensaje… digamos que fue en lo que pensé cuando Hikari está en la clínica… **

"**Mami yo te amo**

**Mami estoy creciendo**

**Mami ya casi tengo mis manitas formadas**

**Mami estoy más bonito pero no tanto como tu**

**Mami no me gusta verte triste**

**Mami ya estamos con el doctor él te curara si estas enferma no estés triste**

**Mami dile a tu medico que no me lastime**

**Mami me están destrozando**

**Mami sálvame yo me porto bien no te pateo mas**

**Mami :'( mis manitas me las arrancaron**

**Mami estoy muriéndome sálvame**

**Mami hoy estoy en el cielo y observo tu gran tristeza pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien y desde aquí te cuidare. No entiendo bien que me pasó, pero así fue tu deseo.**

**Mami Te amo."**

"**Dile no al aborto, porque ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros errores" - =^_^=**

**- dije estúpida, porque aceptémoslo, muchos pensamos eso de las cadenas que nos envían xD! –Soy una, me considero culpable, pero la verdad, esa me gusto mucho y me parece triste. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios awww! Me encanta que les guste mi historia :D, y seguiré adelantándola tras bambalinas para que no me coja el tiempo (aunque, pensándolo así puede ser difícil que no lo haga… tengo otros fics que actualizar ._.U)**

**Anaiza18: **Yuri! Muchísimas gracias por Tu review *-*, y sí, debe de ser algo bastante duro, todo lo que tenía planeado para su vida se vino abajo, y ¿Qué tal? Si se le pasó por la cabeza la idea… Gracias a Dios la hice reflexionar XP… bueno espero y te haya gustado este capi y me digas que esperas del próximo.

**Pablo: **Gracias! Enserio Gracias por leer, no a todos les gustan las historias alternas de personajes que, digamos son usados en tramas de acción (o shonen si nos referimos al anime como tal), ojala y sigas leyéndolo me encantará avisarte cada que monte un cap *.*

**Amethyst Brounette: **Maii-chan (te puedo decir así, ¿Verdad que si? *-*) primero muchas gracias por haber leído mis otros dos fics, la inspiración para empezar a escribir me llego y no para xD!

Me pude reír con tu review jajajajaj ¡enserio!, fue tan divertido bajar para ver lo que pensabas, xD! El suspenso me mataba, ya hasta pensaba que me iba a salir la típica pregunta Saw: "_quieres jugar un juego_" ._.U… ok exagero, pero fue divertido leerlo enserio que si, con respecto a lo que me dices primero, pienso (o mejor dicho a lo que me refería) que la incomodidad de Kari con tk, es debido al mismo embarazo, son síntomas diferentes, dependiendo de la mujer, en este caso nuestra linda hikari está sintiendo lo que se llama aborrecer a la pareja.. Suele ocurrir; al menos no hice que tk tuviera los síntomas jajaja puse a sufrir a la pobre de kari solita T^T, bueno tk también sufría a su manera 8D.

Y lo último es cierto, mis capítulos no los cambiaré, como dices la historia es mía, solo pienso que si ha de haber errores que ameriten corrección, no dudaré en hacerlo, pero créeme que esta historia me gusta cómo va xD!

Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte, créeme que yo también sufro porque tk no es mío T^T. es mucha carne para kari solamente.

**Mary flourite: ** awwww mary Mary Mary! xD! Gracias mejor tarde que nunca xD, realmente me gustan tus reviews, me suben tanto el ánimo que a veces se me agota Dx….

Esos momentos de tensión trato de relatarlos de la misma manera que se sentirían *.*, creo que voy progresando respecto a eso. :D

Y sabes yo también me refleje con tk en ese aspecto, tragarse sus sentimientos por no herir (o en su defecto creer que hiere) a los demás T^T, pobre Kari, la puse a sufrir solita… y ahora después de este capítulo ¿Qué pasará? .. Yo lo sé, pero habrá que esperar xD

**Naty: **Gracias por tu cumplido, espero que mi imaginación no te falle en los siguiente capítulos!, prometo seguirla y espero la leas :D me despido y gracias *.*.

**Bueno mis querido lectores ^.^, gracias. Hoy no les dejo el spoiler del título del próximo capítulo… ya verán xD!...**

**Los quiero a todos :*, gracias por seguir esta historia, que les prometo, tiene más… :D **

**Bye. **

**¿Me das un review *o*? **


	5. Después de 6 años, nuestra vida

**Holaaaa, Holaaaa *-*… siento demasiado el retraso. T^T, la razón es simple! bueno no tanto, resulta que mi computador le dio por fallar, y les diré que estoy desde hace casi dos meses compartiendo computador con mi hermana! pero eso no fue lo que me hizo retrasarme tanto, tuve que hace mil piruetas para recuperar mis archivos ! y como ya los tengo! aquí les subo este capitulo!, prometo que para antes de año nuevo tengo el siguiente ^^**

**Digimon no me pertenece solo lo utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de 6 años nuestras vidas.<strong>

**Tokio: 3:00 pm. **

-esto es bueno para mí musa – dije con simpleza mientras admiraba el paisaje que me ofrecía este día, mi ciudad de residencia. Desde siempre que empezaba con un nuevo proyecto, las ideas fluían en los lugares más comunes y monótonos de mi vida.

Hoy simplemente voy caminando por la calle, maravillándome de los autos, de las familias, de las parejas, de todas las personas, animales, del cielo, el sol y la luz que nos ofrece para encaminar nuestros pasos.

-¡somos tan dichosos! – musito fuerte y alegremente, aunque estoy solo y más de una persona devuelve a verme como si estuviese loco, son ciertas mis palabras, estamos vivos, respiramos, podemos ver, sentir, hablar, disfrutar; y nos lamentamos por pequeñeces. ¡Qué absurdo suena a veces!

Llego pronto al lugar, que por compromiso me dirigía.

-Joven Takaishi, lo esperábamos.

-¡Qué bueno que llego! – personas que celebraban mi llegada al estudio.

-Tranquila bonita – le tomo la barbilla a la mujer y le sonrió. – Ya estoy aquí – termino, guiñándole un ojo. Ella me mira y avergonzada termina de maquillar mi rostro.

Y de nuevo me ubican en cierto lugar, central, Es un escenario, una puesta de escena, uno de esos programas de entrevistas. Si estoy dando una entrevista que mucho me negué a dar; pero ya ven, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?...

-Buenos Días, Joven takaishi – me dice la conductora del programa, y yo con disimulo volteo a mirar hacia las cámaras y al público en vivo que hay en el lugar.

-buenos días, Gracias Cathe por invitarme, y gracias a todos por venir – digo al Publico y me ovacionan.

-¿Qué se siente, ser un escritor tan joven y con tanta proyección por delante?... ¿alguna vez pensaste llegar a lo que eres hoy? - me pregunta directamente y la miro divertido y coqueto.

-que ¿Qué se siente? Preguntas - y ella mueve la cabeza afirmativa. – no lo sé, estoy fue algo con lo que jamás espere toparme. Se suponía seria periodista, pero adivina ¿Qué? –pregunto y ella me mira con lujuria debido a mi constante coqueteo – decidí dedicarme a lo que realmente amaba. La escritura. Y mírame aquí. – terminé de decir escuchando aplausos.

-y ¿solo fue fuerza de voluntad lo que lo hizo seguir; o algo más?

-Una buena amiga me dijo, se feliz. – respondí sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi garganta, tranquilamente suspire y volví a mi antiguo tono - tomar decisiones es lo que más nos cuesta, muchas veces solo pensamos en los demás y nos pisoteamos; mi amiga me mostro que también hay que saber pasar sobre los demás, para cumplir tus propias metas – termino firme. Ninguna de las palabras que dije son mentiras, las sentía hace 6 años, y hasta el día las siento.

-ya veo y ¿puede que esa amiga era novia suya? - pregunta y yo solo sonrió.

-Creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida privada – sonrió con burla y ella realiza la misma acción. Continuamos la entrevista y pronto acabo.

Siento que me he quitado un peso de encima. Es genial tengo un gran editor y una gran editorial me promueve pero odio tener que hacer publicidad en televisión o en algún medio masivo de comunicación, ¿Por qué no puedo ser un escritor incognito? O como lo son los mangakas, muchos usan pseudónimos y nunca han dado la cara. Así hubiera querido ser. Pero el "eres guapo, eso vende", dicho por mi editor, sí que me lo hizo reconsiderar.

Salgo, me despido, y le guiño de nuevo el ojo a la chica del maquillaje.

Mi carrera está en su cima, en este punto no me preocupo por dinero, no me preocupo por tiempo, solo por cumplir mis entregas; a veces incluso me tomo mi tiempo de descanso y viajo; he podido conocer diferentes países, diferentes lugares; incluso estuve visitando a mi abuelo en Francia.

Tan cerca de ella, pero no me atreví a intentar contactarla, Ella se fue y no quiso nunca darme la cara.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra? – pregunto entrando a una habitación de hospital. En ella una mujer conectada, se encuentra.

-Bien, tranquila, - con su típico tono de cansancio responde – y ¿tu?

-Yo, como siempre, disfrutando de las cosas bellas que me ofrece la vida, y además pensando en esos pequeños detalles que hacen de mi vida maravillosa.

-¿desde Cuándo aprendiste a ver la vida tan positivamente? – me pregunta y solo sonrío.

-Desde que me diste la oportunidad de nacer. – le contesto y deposito un fino beso en su cálida frente. Esa mujer que sufre a diario en ese hospital, que lucha por sobrevivir, esa mujer que me dio la oportunidad de vivir. Mi madre.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—**_

**Roma 7:00 am.**

-¡estoy lista! – y contenta, en comparación a otros días.

-Kari, ¿ya te vas? - Thomas me pregunta y yo solo asiento.

-sí, hoy iré antes de las 8, porque tenemos que arreglar el asunto de la campaña Tokio – le respondo tranquilamente.

-ok, amor. Cuídate - me dice y vuelve a recostarse en la cama.

-Solo te lo paso, porque es tu día libre – le reprocho en tono de broma – te dejo a cargo de todo – tomo mi bolso y salgo del lugar – recuerda que vienen a las 9. – Termino segura de que no ha escuchado ni la mitad de lo que he dicho – Adiós. – le sonrió.

Thomas H. Norstein, es un medico e hijo de uno muy prestigioso aquí en el país, es rubio y tiene ojos azules cristalinos, me recuerda mucho a takeru; además de tener esa sonrisa tierna, y mirada esperanzada. Estoy bastante comprometida con él, llego a mi vida en un momento en el que necesitaba apoyo y cariño luego sin pedirlo él me lo ofreció, debo decir que en un principio fue un gran problema. Lo amo. De eso estoy casi segura. Es el primero con el que he vivido durante tanto tiempo, pronto cumpliremos dos años de convivencia, y debo decir que ha sido lo mejor que he podido vivir.

-¡Buenas Yagami! Casi no llegas - me dicen dos de las diseñadoras.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que demorar un poco para traer esto – le enseño mi mano y saco una caja de bizcochuelos, ellas lo miran con los ojos grandes.

-kari, tu siempre tan linda – me dice la peli-morada.

-debo tener contentas a mis diseñadoras favoritas – le sonrió. – Ahora nos vemos, chicas – me retiro hacia la oficina principal.

Otras personas que han pasado a formar parte de mi vida; Miyako Inoue, mejor conocida por todos como Yolei; tiene un largo cabello color lila; es raro, lo acepto, pero es natural y además tiene un brillo único; bastante delgada, pero bien proporcionada si hablamos de atributos femeninos; ella es prima de Thomas, es bastante hiperactiva, pero gran persona.

La otra; Relena Norstein, hermana menor de thomas; rubia con unos ojos igual de azules a su hermano, a pesar de tener una presencia de superioridad y aire principesco, todos se equivocan con ella, es sencilla, humilde, además de ser bastante seria cuando debe de analizar una situación.

Gracias a Ella lo conocí, y jamás pensé que la llegara a ver como la veo hoy. Como una hermana.

-¿me necesitabas temprano? – pregunte entrando sigilosamente al lugar, es amplio y solo en su fondo se ve un gran escritorio, en el, una persona sentada mirando por la ventana.

-no seas formal y entra querida – me sonríe y yo le miro contenta.

-Buenos días tía, ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto mientras me fundo en un abrazo.

-bien hermosa, ¿Cómo están todos hoy? – me pregunta y sabiendo a que se refiere le contesto:

-los deje dormidos.

-ya veo, tengo que decirte algo importante – me mira fijamente y toma un sobre de su escritorio. – Mira – me lo entrega y yo lo observo con intriga – ábrelo, ese es tuyo – me dice y empiezo a destapar el sobre, leo su contenido y veo una imagen que me sorprende.

-¿Tai se casa? - pregunto ilusionada.

-eso parece – responde tranquila, y yo regreso a mirar la invitación – es en un mes ¡Un mes! – me exalto bastante.

-Exacto, lo notaste – afirma – parece que no te podrás negar a ir con nosotros a Japón por la Campaña. – me termina de decir mi tía con una sonrisa de sorna en su rostro, yo en cambio tengo una mueca de sorpresa.

El día pasa y arreglamos todos los pendientes, en dos días nos iremos.

…..

_-¿Hola?_ – la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono me hace suspirar. - ¿Kari? - pregunta como adivinando, mientras pienso sorprendida ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

**-**Hola mamá, soy yo – suspiro de nuevo pesadamente.

-_ya está todo listo para mañana, iremos a recibirlos en el aeropuerto, estoy tan contenta._ – escucho que dice y una tímida sonrisa se posa en mi rostro.

-yo también. Los extraño mucho – exteriorizo mi sentir, nada es mentira. – estoy ansiosa, solo llamaba para confirmarte, llego con la tía y….

-_Tranquila, aquí los esperamos_ - de seguro tiene una sonrisa, ese es el tono que emplea cuando tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adiós mamita, nos vemos mañana – me despido

-_Dios te bendiga amor_. – termina y cuelga, solo suspiro pesadamente.

-¡bueno! - me doy animo y me levanto del lugar.

-¿Terminaste? - pregunto, llegando a la habitación principal.

-si linda, solo me falta revisar la maleta de los niños. – me dice thomas con su típica cara de cansancio.

-Lo siento, sé que fue repentino, pero si no quieres no debes acompañarnos podemos ir solos. –le digo y se levanta hacia mí.

-No es ningún problema, quiero estar con mi familia. – sonríe ampliamente y me ofrece un beso en los labios.

-Gracias – le digo mientras salgo de la habitación – déjame me encargo de la maleta de los niños - termino y me dirijo a la última habitación.

Abro cuidadosamente, y los veo, mis hermosos hijos peleando con esas maletas para que todo quepa en ese pequeño espacio.

-a ver ¿Qué intentan? - les digo llegando al lugar.

-¡mami, No cabe! – una suavecita voz masculina me reprocha con un puchero.

-¡no Mami, él no me deja ayudarle! – mi princesa le pelea.

-y ¿Si yo les ayudo? – les digo divertida y ambos asienten con sus rostros iluminados.

Pronto terminamos de armar las maletas, dejándolas a un lado del pasillo preparadas. Recuesto a mis hijos en sus camitas. Y de nuevo doy media vuelta para salir del lugar.

-mami – me devuelve la voz de mi hija

"_**tendré que…..**_

-¿Si Ri-chan? – le pregunto.

_**Enfrentarme al pasado….. **_

-¿los conoceremos a todos? – me pregunta y asiento.

-a ¿Tus amigos también? – mi niño me pregunta

_**Aun cuando he huido…...**_

-si kei-chan, a todos; a los abuelos, al tío y a mis –suspiro – amigos – le termino de decir, apagando tras de mí la luz retirándome de la habitación de mis angelitos… esperando que el mes que se avecina pase rápido…

_**Durante largo tiempo…."**_

…Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?... sorpresa… Dos babys xD!.. Bueno ya tienen 5 añitos, entonces tampoco tan chiquitos, y ya verán cómo serán esta ternurita de niños :D, serán personajes importantes o le intentaré dar la importancia que se merecen. <strong>

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ^^ (Espero, hice lo mejor que pude xD!)**

**Anaiza18: **sii tenias razón, no hubiera habido historia! pero ya ves aunque tarde, la monte. ^^ espero empieces a especular como seguirá el rumbo de esto ;)

**Kari: **Naty muchísimas gracias por tu review me alegra mucho y espero que este tambien te guste ;)

**Carlos: **sin comentarios XD! luego me dices que te parecio este capi ...

**Mary Flourite: **Mary! Gracias por leer, aunque tarde volvi! y espero leer que piensas del capitulo ..

**lexi: **yo llore imaginándome la escena anterior no te preocupes espero que no te me hayas ido ) y te guste el capitulo ^^

Próximo capitulo: **El encuentro ^^ -les prometo que para el 30 este capitulo estará en línea, se los prometo *.***

**se despide Jaru *-* - me dejan un review ¿? :D  
><strong>


	6. El encuentro

**Bueno Como no quería hacerlos esperar xD! lo dejo desde hoy, el próximo capitulo lo subo la semana que viene o .. bueno antes si puedo ;) (me tengo que pone al día con mis otras historias ) )  
>Chicos Gracias por leer está historia ! me encanta leer sus reviews ^^<strong>

**Digimon no me pertenece solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento ;) la historia si es mía y espero que les siga gustando ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>El encuentro<strong>

Puedo decir que el día de hoy fue lo suficientemente productivo, es sábado, aun es temprano, ya que para un hombre de 24 años, soltero, que vive solo; llegar a su hogar a las 2 am, no es gran cosa; jugué basquetbol, algo que no hacía, desde hace mucho, además estuve con mi madre todo el día; me permitieron salir con ella.

-¡no puedo estar más contento! – digo pasando la llave a la chapa de mi apartamento, apartamento el cual noto algo diferente. - ¿no le puse seguro? – me pregunto en voz alta. Entro suavemente, para percatarme de cualquier movimiento extraño dentro de mi domicilio.

Al entrar no observo nada fuera de lo común, al contrario se ve un poco más ordenado. Me retiro los zapatos y la gabardina que porto y los dejo en la entrada. Rápidamente entro, al llegar a la sala, logro ver una figura que mis azules ojos reconocen de inmediato y una sonrisa de burla se cola en mi rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto despreocupado.

-Ya te extrañaba – simplemente me contesta, y yo me acerco seductoramente hasta su sitio.

-¿Creo haberte dicho que te llamaba? – dije tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mí, produciendo que riera de medio lado.

-Sí, pero que te parece, no aguante las ganas de verte – soltó y de inmediato empezó a recorrer mi cuello con besos.

-Catherine, ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para ti – me separo de ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, y le miro retirándome hacia mi habitación. –mejor vete que mañana viene Matt en la mañana y no quiero que te vea por aquí –termino y entro al lugar, no escucho respuesta alguna por parte de ella.

Suspiro pesadamente, ¿Por qué había pasado eso?, ella es la misma Catherine con la que estudie, y si, es la misma de la fiesta; aquella fiesta de Davis en la que cometí el peor de los errores, el cual hizo que mi amiga se fuera. Pero bueno para que pensar en ello, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba; ni pidiendo de rodillas hasta que me sangraran, iban a cambiar las cosas. Catherine se volvió periodista, estúpidamente irónico ¿No?, suponiendo que yo también iba a serlo, pero hace 2 años me la volví a encontrar en mi primera entrevista en televisión, y ta tan, ahora hasta aparecía en mi apartamento con intensiones obviamente nada sanas.

No diré mentiras, me he divertido bastante, y hasta ella sabe cómo es nuestra "relación", claro que a eso no se le puede llamar relación de ningún tipo, solo nos encontramos para "des estresarnos" y pueden pasar hasta meses sin saber uno del otro; supongo que lo que hizo que me buscara fue la entrevista de hace dos días.

Luego de mi monologo interno, termine de arreglar mi cama y cambiarme por una pantaloneta sencilla, para dormir. Listo para dicha acción escucho una voz que me interrumpe.

-Vamos tk, - me suplica desde la puerta.

-Catherine, te dije que no tengo muchas ganas, mejor vete – con una ceja en alto deseo que se retire, no mal entiendan me cansa que las mujeres no se respeten incluso cuando alguien las trata como yo lo hago.

-ok, - me dice y empieza a desvestirse frente mío, está bien; tampoco soy gay, ni estúpido para desaprovechar, y pronto le sigo el juego que continua hasta que quedamos dormidos.

…..

Un sonido me saca de mi placentero sueño. Despierto restregando mis ojos y veo a Catherine aun a mi lado, pronto escucho de nuevo el timbre de mi hogar; y recuerdo que Matt iba a venir por mí.

-Catherine, levántate – le digo mientras la muevo hacia los lados, tiene un sueño pesadísimo.

-ya, ya – dice con pereza. Y mientras yo me dirijo hacia la salida para abrir la puerta que tan insistentemente ha empezado a sonar.

-vístete rápido, que ya hice lo querías, puedes irte – le digo con simpleza

-¡Uy!, pero que sensible – obviamente con ironía dice esas palabras, - por eso me gustas – de nuevo esa mirada de lujuria pasa por su rostro.

-es la última vez que lo digo, Adiós – salgo totalmente de mi habitación, mientras observo que ella empieza a tomar sus prendas del suelo.

Me dirijo a mi puerta, al abrirla; lo veo.

-Hermanito, hasta que por fin, ¿Tan terrible te la pegaste anoche? – me dice golpeando un costado de mi abdomen obteniendo una mirada de burla por mi parte.

-No me jodas, estuve todo el día con mamá – dije y él me sonrió tranquilamente, sonrisa que solo duro hasta que vio salir a la rubia de mi habitación.

-Me voy. Adiós lindo – dijo Catherine saliendo de mi vista totalmente.

-¿Con que mamá? - me miro con reproche mi hermano.

-una visita nocturna ¿Qué hago si cuando llegue aquí estaba? – le dije restándole importancia.

-a ver si sientas cabeza, algún día. – negando para sí mismo me dice. – bueno, mejor te comento hermano. Tai nos invito a desayunar, así que hay que salir ya – dijo de inmediato abrí mis ojos ¿Tai?... ¿Había dicho Tai?

-¿Tai? – exteriorice mi pregunta

-Si el mismo de cabello alborotado. – dijo produciendo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, hace mucho que no lo veo, a pesar de que él y mi hermano son íntimos amigo aun. Por mi parte yo me aleje totalmente de los Yagami. – quiere entregarnos algo personalmente, bueno más bien a ti – explico rápidamente.

-Hmm, pero... - no pude continuar, porque me vi interrumpido ante sus palabras.

-Vamos tk, al menos vamos y recibes lo que te va a entregar y ya, te vienes – dice con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

Suspiro –ok, déjame me cambio.

-claro, hermanito. – dice y me sonríe levemente. Mientras yo me dirijo a mi cuarto de aseo y me arreglo rápidamente. Cuando menos esperamos nos encontramos al frente de una gran cafetería; entramos y al final lo vemos, con una chica de cabello Rojizo, tiene un flequillo hacia un lado y una larga moña trenzada hacia el otro lado, ¿Quién será? Se me hace bastante familiar, pero a esa distancia no la logro reconocer. Al acércanos me doy cuenta, Es Sora.

-Woo – digo simplemente al reconocerla – te ves hermosa – sin vergüenza lo expongo ante ella, quien me sonríe.

-Gracias Tk, tu también te ves genial, - me dice tranquilamente, mientras se engancha al brazo de Tai.

-y Tu, Tai; se te ve genial el cabello más corto – digo en burla, estoy seguro que le dio durísimo tener que cortarlo de esa manera.

-pues ya ves, me toco - sonreía con un poco de tristeza pasando su mano por su antes frondosa melena. –Pero gracias por venir, a los dos – nos dice a mi hermano y a mi – tomen asiento - nos ofreció amablemente, y pronto llego un camarero, al que le pedimos rápidamente un entremés; eran las 11:30 am, demasiado tarde para un desayuno.

-y Tai, para que soy bueno – dije en forma tranquila.

-si Takeru, tienes razón rápido al punto – me dijo sacando un sobre desde su chaqueta – quiero entregarte esto – me lo ofreció, y voltee a mirar a Sora que simplemente sonreía ampliamente. – es la invitación de nuestra boda – dijo y me sorprendió bastante, e incluso se sonrojo levemente.

-¡¿Boda? – Exclame – woo, eso no me lo esperaba, - digo tomando un poco de agua de un vaso - ¡FELICITACIONES! – los felicite, realmente no se debían hacer esperar – espero que sean muy felices – les dije sinceramente – Oye Sora, si no te hace feliz, me puedes buscar – le dije en burla y todos en la mesa rieron. Ese resto de mañana la pasamos charlando amenamente y pronto dio la 1pm en el reloj, Tai se asusto y miro a Sora.

-¡Amor, ya es hora! – dijo y nos tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Era hoy? - pregunto mi hermano y yo parecía excluido de la conversación.

-¿Qué era hoy? – por fin me hice notar, y pude apreciar como todos volteaban a verme con una expresión entre aterrados y sorprendidos.

-acompáñennos – dijo Sora, tomando tranquilamente a Tai de la mano

-¿A dónde? - pregunte con inocencia, mientras nos dirigíamos en automático hasta el auto del castaño.

-Al aeropuerto, - dijo con simpleza Tai, - hoy vuelve Kari – termino abriendo su lado de la puerta y con este los demás lados, me hele por completo, mi cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil, y todos parecían notarlo, ¿Había dicho que Kari… Volvía?

-¿Kari… vuelve? - dije procesando toda la información

-Sí, - dijo mi hermano – sube, que parece que va a llover– me tomo fuerte y me subió hasta el vehículo, mi piel se puso como de gallina y me empezaron a sudar las manos de nerviosismo, pero nadie lo noto debido a lo buen actor que soy.

El lugar se acercaba, y el momento que pensé no llegaría, llegaba. Volvería a ver a Hikari, y parecía que dentro de mi nada había cambiado por ella.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Esta bastante, tarde, jamás pensé que nuestro vuelo fuera a tardarse tanto en salir.

Solo espero que aun se encuentre mi hermano esperándome, el hecho de que él sea el que me va a recoger, me espanta por completo, mejor no pensar más en que pasara al llegar, todo sobre Japón parece aterrare; suspiro sonoramente y thomas nota la preocupación en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes linda, todo estará bien - me toma la mano fuertemente y yo le correspondo tomándolo con la misma fuerza, si tan solo supiera el porqué de mi aterrado rostro.

-es solo – empiezo a explicar sin que él me haya siquiera preguntado – que tengo miedo de que Tai se haya olvidado de mi, - sonrió sin estar totalmente convencida. –Ojala y ahora sea más responsable – termino de decirle.

-Pues, si no lo es él, supongamos que esa buena mujer con la que se casará le avisará – me dijo y suspire en forma de respuesta.

El tiempo pasó y nuestro vuelo parecía aterrizar, logre ver a mis niños a nuestro lado dormidos plácidamente, a penas escucharon la voz de la azafata diciendo que habíamos llegado, como si cuerda les hubiesen dado se levantaron y empezaron a impacientarse.

-¿Ya llegamos Mamá? – me pregunta Keito con su sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

-Si mis amores, no se preocupes, ya nos dan la orden para bajar – les digo acercándome a ambos y ellos me corresponden dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Como si fuese adivina la voz se hizo escuchar y la orden nos llevo hasta abajo del avión, al sentir que de nuevo estaba en mi casa un leve mareo hizo que perdiera por un momento las fuerzas. Continuamos caminando y pronto nos encontramos a Yolei, relena y mi Tía Flore.

-Vamos por las maletas – dijo mi tía y todos fuimos detrás de ella. La primera en aparecer era una de las mías, así que la tome rápidamente y me dirigí al resto.

-Voy por ese lado, mamá dijo que Tai me esperaría por la confitería – señale el lugar - Thomas ¿te encargas de las maletas de los niños? – le pregunta y él asiente; me dirijo con un poco de miedo hacia el lugar que había mencionado, y pronto una cabeza aunque poco alborotada, castaña, me hace volver la vista.

-¡Tai! – Grito contenta, sin notar a nadie más a su alrededor. Él me escucha y empieza a batir su mano en señal de saludo, además para que vea el lugar en donde está. Empiezo a caminar y cuando estoy a un metro de ellos logro ver a todos los que me están esperando… y ahí está…...

-Tk - susurro casi imperceptiblemente, y lo miro sorprendida. Mi hermano sin esperar me abraza, yo aun no salgo de mi ensueño; no pensé que fuese tan difícil el volverlo a ver. Después de todo me perdí de su vida totalmente y peor aún me hacía llamar su mejor amiga.

Al reaccionar suelto mi maleta y correspondo el gesto, luego se repite con la chica a su lado.

-¡Sora que hermosa te ves! – le digo fundida en el abrazo. Matt se acerca y me saluda de igual manera; lentamente me dirijo hacia takeru quién solo esta como piedra mirándome; de seguro como yo… a la expectativa de nuestro reencuentro.

-Tak…. – me veo interrumpida por unos gritos.

-¡MAMI! - me volteo rápidamente para encontrarlos con la mirada y pasan por delante; corriendo a toda prisa.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¡MAMI! – un grito al unísono, proveniente de dos pequeños niños me hace reaccionar, ¿Mami? ¿A quién se refieren? A caso serán…

-Keito, Risa, ¡no corran! – escucho que grita fuerte Hikari, y sale disparada detrás de esos dos pequeños revoltosos.

-¡mami este! - dice el niño señalando un paquete de chocolate grande, y hikari solo lo toma del brazo y lo acerca hasta un hombre… esperen y ¿quién es ese y cuándo llego aquí?, lo veo parar frente a nosotros, junto con dos señoritas y una señora de edad más avanzada.

-Thomas, toma a keito, voy por Risa – dice un poco agitada y dirige su mirada a todos lados.

-kari, esta por allá – una de las chicas que lo acompañan, la rubia; le avisa.

Hikari, rápidamente se dirige hacia ella, la niña parece que la ve, y le sonríe empieza a correr derechito sin mirar por donde va, hasta que llega a un tope; ese tope soy yo. Kari se detiene al frente. Preocupado al ver que la nena se golpeo con mis rodillas me agacho para quedar a su altura; y logro observar a una niña rubia con un cabello totalmente liso hasta los hombros; unos ojos azules zafiros preciosos, grandes y expresivos, es una belleza total, además tiene un aire que me resulta familiar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa? - le pregunto. Me mira y sonríe tímidamente.

-Sí, señor – responde casi en un susurro que por suerte logre escuchar, vuelve a mirarme fijamente y se sonroja levemente, luego veo que se separa de mi y llega a hasta Hikari. – Mami él - me señala – es tan guapo como Papá Thomas – sonríe la niña, y yo me helo ante su revelación… ¿Thomas? ¿El tipo de allá atrás?

-Mucho gusto Thomas H. Norstein – el mencionado llega hasta mi lugar, se agacha a cargar a la niña, y me extiende la mano, yo me pasmo, son muy parecidos. Luego observo al otro niño es castaño, podría decir que tiene el cabello mucho más claro que hikari, casi llegando a rubio pero un matiz entre estos dos; con unos ojos igual de azules a su pequeña hermanita.

-un placer – sonrió – Takeru Takaishi, pero me puede decir Tk – le digo amablemente.

-y yo - dice la niña en los brazos del hombre - Soy Risa – sonríe tiernamente – y el es mi hermano Keito – finaliza mostrando sus dientecitos blancos.

-Un placer, nenita Soy tk – le digo y le extiendo la mano, ella la toma y siento una corriente pasar por ella; me mira extrañada y solo sonrió.

-Hola, Takeru – se atreve a mirarme a los ojos Hikari, y veo en ellos algo de… ¿Miedo?

-Hola Kari – le digo con tranquilidad, y le sonrió. – Que lindos hijos tienes – le digo y ella pega un pequeño brinco en sí.

-Gracias – nerviosa responde – te he extrañado - me dice y yo solo me acerco y la abrazo. Ella se tensa un poco ante el contacto y pronto sede gustosa al gesto.

Todos nos observan incluso las personas fuera de esa pequeña reunión, pero que decir; acaba de volver alguien muy importante para mí...

Al salir del lugar, junto con las otras mujeres presentes, notamos que está lloviendo.

-Ni siquiera lo notamos - dice Tai, sacando una mano para sentir las gotas de agua. – en mi carro, no cabremos todos. – dice él un poco preocupado

-No se preocupe joven, hermano de Kari, podemos tomar un taxi - la chica rubia en un tono totalmente elegante le responde.

-si Hijo, relájate – la mujer mayor, conocida como la tía de los yagami les apoya.

-tía, ve con Tai y los chicos – toma la palabra Kari, - yo voy con las chicas, y los niños - dice finalmente.

-ok – responde la señora.

-Mami, no quiero mojar las sandalias - dice con ternura mirándose los pies la niña, y yo me enternezco, enserio que se parece a Hikari con esos pucheros en su rostro.

-yo tampoco quiero mojar mis pantalones – con el mismo tono de preocupación el niño dice, y sonríe un poco de medio lado, para mirar a su hermana, se me hace extrañamente familiar ese gesto – al menos no tengo vestido – se burla de la niña. Quien parece querer responderle.

-Niños, vamos que haya hay un taxi – dice y se agacha un poco para tomar a sus hijos; el hombre rubio la detiene y en su lugar se agacha tomándolos en ambos lados; Hikari rápidamente saca una sombrilla de su bolso y la abre acercando su cuerpo al del rubio; parecen una….

-Que linda Familia – dice Sora, ante la escena. Y lejos de alegrarme siento, un fuerte punzón en mi pecho, un dolor que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido… es que realmente era la tierna y hermosa escena familiar que nunca podía haber apreciado. Ese era el sueño de Hikari, tener una familia, junto al hombre que amaba; ese hombre que nunca fui yo…

…..Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>y ¿Qué tal? se logran imaginar la cara del pobre Takeru T^T. me sentí, mal, y sí creo que lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho.. pero ya le llegará el momento de arrepentirse a Hikari xD! -ok tampoco tan vengativa! -FAn Takari! -¿Qué creen que pasará? :D como se desarroll<strong>

**Quise incluir Kenyaco, espero no les moleste y tal vez incluya a Ikuto (keenan) para no dejar a la linda Relena Sola XD jajajaja **

**El próximo capitulo se llama: Algo por resolver. Jugando bajo la lluvia -Apartir de este capitulo, lo haré más largitos :D**

**Chicos a todos y cada uno les deseo un Feliz año nuevo y que en sus hogares reine la prosperidad y la paz! **

**Feliz 2012 **

**se despide Jaru* -me dejas un Review ¿? *-* **


	7. asunto por resolver, jugando bajo la llu

**les traigo el siguiente episodio de esta historia, de la que me estoy empezando a enamorar xD, tengo algunas idea -ojala no los aburra u.u**

**Opiniones, tomatatozos, gritos, insultos (bueno está última no xD), con gusto me encantará leer **

**Digimon no me pertenece, pero la historia siii *.*, - Además de que algún día T.k. será todo mío... Bueno y de Caro xD! **

* * *

><p><strong>Algo por resolver, jugando bajo la lluvia.<strong>

El día de ayer había estado lleno de sorpresas, todos los chicos nos recogieron y aunque mis padres no habían podido llegar; lo habían hecho los demás, ver a mi hermana tan contento y a Sora orgullosa del anillo que mi hermano le ofreció en representación de su alianza. Claro que no solo ellos, al llegar Matt me comento que llevaba una relación formal con Mimi desde hacía muchos años, y estaban próximos de recibir a su primer hijo, eso si que había sido una sorpresa.

-Sorpresa – susurre mirando a mi alrededor perezosamente, me levante hacia la sala se observaba solo un poco de desorden, supongo que normal después de una sencilla reunión entre amigos que no se veían en años. Llegue hasta la cocina restos de un vaso de vidrio me hicieron reír recordando.

…

_-¡pero no le digas eso a Thomas!_

_-pero hermanita, tú solías hacer eso cuando tenias miedo y además cuando no te dejaba dormir conmigo mojabas la cama – rieron todos ante la revelación_

_-ya Tai, todos entendieron – pronuncio un puchero_

_-Linda no te preocupes, quita ese puchero – rieron los demás ante el comentario._

_-voy por mas gaseosa – se levanto hacia la cocina - ¿cuál podría llevar? – decía para si misma frente a la despensa._

_-Mami – un niño frotando sus ojos, salía desde una de las habitaciones del fondo - ¿por qué no duermes Mami? - pregunto somnoliento e inocente _

_No mi niño, aun no tengo sueño – respondió llenando su vaso de gaseosa._

_-y ¿papá? _

_-Él se está divirtiendo con mis amigos, luego jugaremos con el tío y los demás ¿quieres? - el niño afirmo con su cabeza _

_-Entonces deber irte a dormir parar que juegues con todos nosotros luego – una voz masculina se presento asustando a la castaña habiendo que su vaso se deslizara desde su mano._

_-Mami, cuidado – le dijo el niño preocupado al ver tanta sorpresa en la cara de su mama._

_-¿Kari estás bien? – pregunto el rubio preocupado _

_-Claro – saliendo de su sorpresa - solo me asuste un poco - rio a continuación de lo dicho –tu tienes que irte a dormir, no dejes solita a tu hermana - esta vez se dirigió a su hijo. El niño solo asintió y salió del lugar._

_Hola, Hikari – de nuevo el muchacho llamo su atención._

_-Hola T.k., me asustaste – se agacho, para tomar los trozos de vidrio _

_-No kari, yo los recojo – se movió hasta la escoba y empezó torpemente a recoger los trozos, provocando la risa de su acompañante -¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto divertido._

_-Veo que aun no sabes hacer aseo –_

_-Eso es… - pauso durante unos segundos pensando – Cierto – dijo un poco derrotado, soltando los objetos –pero mi apartamento si es una tacita de plata – finalizo uniéndosele a las risas._

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y aun seguían riendo, hasta que el silencio predomino._

_-Lo siento T.k., - se atrevió a decir ella con la cabeza gacha – no debí irme sin decirte nada –_

_-uno de mis mas grandes miedos era perder a mi mejor amiga – su rostro se torno sombrío._

_-Lo siento – repitió ella._

_El muchacho tomo sus manos y ella sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago - no es necesario que pidas perdón. Tome tu consejo – sinceró – y Hoy soy un muy feliz Escritor – dijo y de repente una amplia sonrisa se coló en el rostro de ambos. Seguido a esto se fundieron en un abrazo que se dispusieron a disfrutar durante un momento._

_-Oye Kari, ¿por qué Tardas tanto? –otro de los rubios se hizo presente en el lugar _

_-¡Thomas ¿Adivina? – Exteriorizó soltando al muchacho – T.k. me perdono – sonrió y el mencionado miro al rubio que tenia en Frente con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Mi amor que alegría, sé lo mucho que lo has extrañado - dijo Abrazándola – Takeru, Gracias por disculparla – le extendió la mano y el otro lo tomo con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-No es nada, además ya le dije a Kari que no tenia que pedir perdón – soltándose del apretón._

_-T.k., el lunes debo ir a trabajar en la tarde ç, te invito a que desayunemos solos tu y yo _

_-Pero tu – miro a Thomas esperando una mirada reprobatoria ty en cambio el muchacho negó con la cabeza._

_-No te preocupes por mí- dijo el aludido._

_-entonces, será un placer tal vez podamos charlar de todo lo que ha pasado._

_-seria feliz con saber que ha sido de ti – finalizo la chica contenta._

…

Y aunque cortos y rápidos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a mi. Estar en un hogar, donde mi hermano consolidaría su familia, pensar en todo lo que me esperaba, solo realmente espero que este tiempo pase rápido, solo debo estar aquí presente hasta que llegue el matrimonio de mi hermano, luego podría inventar algo, de seguro mi tía quedaría contenta con que le ayude a preparar todo. –Suspiro – realmente espero no tener que…

-buenos días - la voz de mi hermano interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-gracias por dejarnos quedar – le digo evitando que note mi sorpresa y mi preocupación –la tía fue hacia odaiba, pero debe regresar esta noche, al igual que las chicas – le informo naturalmente –y no te preocupes que Thomas ya tenia solucionado lo del alojamiento, así que hoy mismo nos pasamos – le sonrió y el me corresponde.

-hermanita solo dije bueno días – ríe ante lo dicho – yo no te estoy sacando, pero creo que tu ya tienes familia, así que no te puedo atar – me sonríe afectivamente –ya no puedo ser el hermano celoso, que te detenía y te reprochaba todo y por todo –negó con su cabeza- debo ser uno comprensivo y que te quiera escuchar. Así que cuando estés lista para hablar aquí estaré. –asentí con mi cabeza, era cierto yo me había ido; huí de todo, ni siquiera les conté sobre mis hijos, hasta un verano en el que Tai decidió visitarme. Fue bastante duro para él. Según sus mismas palabras "_mi niña, mi hermanita ya es mamá_". Devolví la mirada y le ofrecí una sonrisa gustosa, antes de retirarme hacía la habitación en la que había dormido, junto a Thomas y mis pequeños. Parecía que me había leído la mente, se encontraban arreglando las maletas.

-ya llamé y me dijeron que podemos usar el apartamento desde ya -me informo –

Luego de arreglar junto con Sora el desorden que había, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar de residencia durante el próximo mes.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¿Cómo está? – me pregunta mi madre un poco agitada.

-bien mama, está igual como la recuerdas, tiene esposo - dije atragantándome con la noticia. – y dos hijos.

-¡Dos hijos! - dijo sorprendida – pero aun es una niña - solo reí, era gracioso pensar que aun siendo adultos los padres puedan vernos como bebes que no son autosuficientes.

-son muy parecidos al papá – fingí una sonrisa; pareció notarlo. De inmediato me examinó con la mirada.

-¿pasa algo que no me has dicho? - pregunto y solo suspire - ¿Aun la quieres? – parecía adivinar lo que pensaba, sin poder responder directamente solo camine hasta la ventana de su habitación.

-ella tiene una familia y una vida; yo no soy parte de ella – suspire observando el panorama que me ofrecía la ciudad

-hijo, pero tú fuiste parte de su vida y el que tenga familia no quiere decir que no puedas recuperar todo lo que representó para ti – me dijo con decisión y sentí la esperanza que me deseaba transmitir.

-lo sé y eso si haré. Recuperaré a mi mejor amiga – afirme seguro –mañana iré a desayunar con ella antes de que se vaya a trabajar intentaré que todo sea como antes –sonreí

-así me gusta mi niño – me dijo y enseguida cerró sus ojos dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

Salí de la habitación en busca del doctor encargado de mi madre, pronto lo encontré.

-disculpe – dije al verlo ocupado conversando con un par de enfermeras-

-joven Takaishi – me dijo mientras las chicas se retiraban del lugar - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-ken, por favor dime ¿cómo sigue mamá? ¿Cuánto durará así? - exteriorice mi frustración y mi amigo pareció entenderme al colocar su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-Takeru, no te mentiré la señora Takaishi está demasiado débil y si sigue así, su corazón no aguantará mucho.

-¿cuánto tiempo? – reiteré solo para que el negara con su cabeza - ¡No puede ser! – Exclame furioso conmigo mismo – no es justo que pase por esto – le dije

-Takeru, tú sabes que mientras no encontremos donante todo seguirá igual - intento tranquilizarme

-lo sé ken y te agradezco por esto, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí y mira como te retengo –

-Soy doctor, pero no cardiólogo, igual estoy entregado con mi profesión. Para tratar a tu mamá me es difícil no tener esa especialidad. Pero ten fe, pronto conseguiré ayuda.

-entiendo – suspire – sé que hacer lo que está a tu alcance - - sonreí – nos vemos luego ken. Por ahora me debo retirar.

-Claro amigo, pero por favor cuídate mucho y de verdad ten fe. Pronto conseguiremos el donante que ella necesita – asentí y estreche su mano. Salí del lugar.

Deambule unas cuantas cuadras cuando recordé mi compromiso con Kari, de nuevo suspiré ¡Por Dios! Si hasta parecía quinceañera enamorada suspirando todo el día-

Al llegar a mi casa sin pensarlo tome una ducha; al estar listo y fresco solo me dispuse a dormir.

….

Algo siempre debía interrumpir mis hermosas horas de sueño; esta mañana no fue para nada la excepción – resople con fastidio - ¿por qué debía levantarme? Después de todo mi trabajo es autónomo, el cumplir o no es mi problema. Involuntariamente me siento sobre mi cama.

-Kari – susurro despacio en mi cuarto, tenia una cita, bueno un desayuno con mi vieja amiga, esa misma amiga que me prometí recuperar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El timbre del apartamento sonó estrepitosamente

-Que Horrible sonido – Exclama a mi lado Thomas, quién no despierta de su sueño, por el contrario se voltea para internar seguir dormido, no estoy muy diferente a su posición.

-Sí, debemos pedir que lo cambien – intento volver a cerrar mis ojos; escucho como la puerta es abierta y luego un grito me hace reaccionar y despertar.

-Kari ¡es para tiiiiiii! - el grito desd3e afuera proviene de mi amiga peli-morada; siempre tan eufórica - sonrío de pensar que ella también debía estar durmiendo.

-¿Será T.k.? – pregunte con sorpresa, ya que jamás acordamos una hora de encuentro – y ¿si lo es? – Sigo preguntando y salgo rápidamente hasta el living – suspiro –

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Nunca manejar por estas calles se me había hecho tan relajante; y de seguro así seguirá hasta la ci…. El desayuno con Kari, podría pasarlo relajado, hace mucho que necesito desconectarme de todo.

- Creo que por aquí es – digo observando el papel entre mis manos con la dirección de destino. Indago con la mirada el lugar, y es uno de los barrios residenciales, parece un amplio condómino.

Camino hasta la entrada del lugar, suspiro dándome valor. Finalmente toco el timbre.

Pasan unos segundos, nadie atiende y siento que la tranquilidad se quedo en el asiento trasero del auto. Se abre la puerta

-¿Sora? – cuestiono viéndola al otro lado

-T.k. – se acerca y me abraza

-¿quién llegó señorita Sora? - escucho le preguntan y ella devuelve la mirada hacia el dueño de la voz.

-Te dije que me digas solo, Sora – se adentro un poco y no me muevo ni un centímetro – llego T.k. – me toma del brazo halándome hacia dentro. Veo a Thomas y extiendo mi mano.

-Buenos Días Takeru – me dice correspondiendo mi apretón

-buenos Días Tomas, ¿estará lista Kari? – pregunto tratando de sonar respetuoso.

-Claro, espera unos minutos que ya sale – me avisa y nos dirigimos hacia el living.

-¡te atrape! – se escucha el grito proveniente desde Tai, quien se encuentra colgado desde la parte trasera de uno de los sofás. Tomando al pequeño niño debajo de los brazos.

-tío, eres un tramposos – le refuta el pequeño.

-no, no, no - niega tai soltándolo – vamos por tu hermana – se prepara para salir, cuando se detiene mirándome

-¡T.k.! – se sonroja un poco al ver no solo mi risa, si no la de mis acompañantes - ¿cuándo llegaste?

Soltamos a reír y empezamos a charlar saludo al pequeño y luego la niña se me acerca y me besa la mejilla, le sonrió en respuesta ante su detalle.

-sí, será un placer, le comentaré a nuestra fotógrafa. Hasta mañana, joven Noguchi. – una mujer muy joven, con cabello rubio y ojos color violeta, fue la dueña de esa voz; Salía desde una de las habitaciones de atrás y se dirigía hacia nosotros – Buenos Días – hizo una leve reverencia frente a mi, de inmediato le correspondí y sonreí; debo aceptar que es una mujer bastante hermosa.

-No los hemos presentado - escucho la voz de Kari saliendo de un cuarto con sus zapatos de taco alto en las manos – ella es Relena Norstein – hermana menor de tomar - termina y me sonríe.

-Es un placer soy Takeru Takaishi – sonrió de medio lado y ella levanta una ceja sonriendo

-El placer es mío, joven Takaishi – estrecha mi mano.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-T.k. ¿ya nos vamos? – pregunto al ver que T.k. No quita su vista de mi pequeña amiga.

-Claro – me responde, nos despedimos de todos Kari y salimos del apartamento hacía su auto. Emprendemos marcha.

El silencio se prolonga por un momento.

-¿Cómo estás? - intento amenizar el viaje

-Bien y ¿Tú? – como respuesta me pregunta

Bien – sonrió, dándole paso de nuevo a un silencio incomodo – resoplo inconforme - ¿Para dónde Vamos? - me atrevo a intentar conversarle.

-No te preocupes, imagine que no sabias que hacer, así que yo te llevaré a un bonito lugar. – me guiña un ojo y seguimos.

Ya sentados y ubicados, logro ver el restaurante, es pequeño, pero muy hogareño; con detalles muy dulces y calurosos, tiene un gran chimenea, sillas que simulan un living e incluso un lindo letrero "Home sweet Home"

-Es precioso - digo al volver la vista hacia T.k. y me encuentro con su mirada, fija en mi rostro.

-Te dije que te llevaría a un bonito lugar – me sonríe y me sonrojo e inmediatamente empiezo a comer.

-Oye – llama mi atención - ¿por qué Estaban Tai y Sora en tu casa tan temprano? –

-ya conoces a mi hermano exagera; simplemente dijo que ya que no había tenido tiempo de jugar con Keito y Risa, lo haría

-Pero ¿Tan temprano?, disculpa eso es ….

-¿Exagerado? – le pregunto, y el asiente. Río – Sora me dijo que no pudo dormir bien, de lo "preocupado" que se encontraba, entonces simplemente llegaron temprano - le complete con cierto énfasis en "preocupad" – pero fue una excelente idea, ya que la tía aun está en Odaiba, Thomas se vería con un viejo colega; Yolei y Relena debían ir desde temprano a trabajar, ellas son diseñadoras - digo ante la mirada de curiosidad que me ofrece T.k.

-¿La rubia bonita? – me pregunta de manera sospechosa.

Relena, tiene 18 años y Thomas es súper protectora; así que… - le advierto con el dedo índice en alto, pero recibo un reto con la mirada - ¡Ni lo pienses! – lo golpeo con la servilleta y suelta una carcajada.

-¿Me crees lolicon? Me pregunta fingiendo ofensa, y coloco mi mejor cara de seriedad - ¡Oh, Kari! Sabes que no soy así. –

-El chico que conocía no es así – digo contenta – no sé como sea el hombre que ahora está al frente mío – mi sonrisa se desvanece y con esto la suya, junto con un prolongado silencio.

Terminamos el desayuno y salimos del lugar.

-Gracias T.k., me gusto pasar esta mañana contigo -

-Kari – parece querer decirme algo, pero se arrepiente de inmediato - nada – niega con su cabeza – para mi también fue un gusto.

-¿Ibas a decir algo? – sonrío

-no- duda – bueno si, que quería que fuéramos a un lugar - mi cara se transforma con una fuerte interrogante - lo siento, es cierto tú también deber ir a trabajar – yo niego

-No es eso, ¿A dónde? - el esboza una sonrisa

-Eso quiere decir que si - ignora mi pregunta

-Eso quiere decir que ¿a dónde? - me toma en gancho y subimos a su auto. Emprende marcha.

-Parece que lloverá – le digo al ver las nubes grises que amenazan con romperse en cualquier momento-

-Es cierto. Reza porque no nos llueva - me dice con seguridad.

-pero si aun no he aceptado –coloco mi mano sobre mi pecho ofendida - ¡llamaré a la policía! – Exclamo Eufórica sacando mis manos por la ventana – ¡Esto es un secuestro! – continuo bromeando

-¡No iré a la cárcel! - grita e inmediatamente aumenta la velocidad del auto, empieza a mirar hacia atrás, como si realmente nos estuvieran persiguiendo. Yo estallo en carcajadas, que el acompaña al regularizar la velocidad.

-¡Estás loco Takeru! – sigo entre risas.

Seguimos bromeando durante casi dos horas, y empiezo a pensar que realmente me va a secuestrar – rio internamente al pensar en lo mucho que me divierto aun con él.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Lo miro de reojo, de verdad se ha convertirdo en un hombre muy atractivo; su cabello está un poco más largo, pero sigue con ese look, fresco, natural; su color parece mucho mas dorado, su piel está bronceada, se ve genial, le luce increinle, y además de que resalta esos fabulosos ojos de zafiro que tiene.. ¿Desde cuándo son tan profundos? Se ven intensos y misteriosos e incluso por debajo de su traje se ve lo trabajado de su cuerpo. Ya no es el niño que era… pero lo que mas cambio fue su sonrisa -suspiro

-¿Paso algo? - se preocupa un poco al escucharme.

-No solo pensaba – me sonrojo, ¡estaba pensando en lo guapo que está! – mi leve color rosado se tiñe en uno más fuerte-

-¿tienes fiebre? –

-je je je – río nerviosa - no como dije pensaba, en todo el tiempo que ha pasado – digo y el parece detener el auto.

-¡Llegamos! – parece ignórame. Sale y me abre a su vez la puerta; me ofrece su mano que gustosa correspondo.

Aunque algo diferente de inmediato reconozco el lugar.

-T.k. ¿Esto es…? - toma mi mano y empezamos a caminar

-A pasado mucho tiempo, pero de seguro recuerdas –

-Claro, aquí veníamos siempre que nos reconciliábamos, luego de las peleas tontas que teníamos – dije con simpleza.

-Siempre te gusto este parque y Solíamos jugar cuando pequeños – me recuerda

-como olvidarlo – seguimos adentrándonos con nostalgia

-de pronto empiezan a caer goteras

-¡llueve! – exclamo preocupada.

-si es cierto – con tranquilidad lo dice - ¿recuerdas lo que hacia cuando llovía y estábamos en la calle? – me pregunta y abro los ojos e intento correr. Me detiene y me carga, empieza a darme vueltas en el aire.

-¡No detente T.k. ! – pido mareada mientras rio como demente.

-No escucho – me grita. La lluvia se transforma de un fino manto a una lluvia torrentosa. Continua girando hasta que sus pies se enredan y caemos.

-Creo que ya no estoy hecho para esto – dice lleno de barro. Claro yo estoy igual. Nos miramos y reímos

-Es que ya estás viejo – me burlo

-Querida estoy en el apogeo de mis 24 – se hace el ofendido.

Mi teléfono interrumpe y veo que se trata de mi tía.

-Hola tía

-_Kari, amor ¿Dónde estás? _

_-_estoy en Odaiba

_-¡¿Cómo?, me hubieras dicho y nos veníamos juntas._

_-_no te preocupes, pero no creo llegar al trabajo – le digo con un poco de pena.

-_No importa, pero Relena me dijo que mañana tienes cita con el Fotógrafo encargado de la sección Japonesa_ – afirmo con la cabeza aunque no puede verme, T.k. se burla por eso-

-ok, tía visitaré a mamá y papá

-_si eso fuiste a hacer perdiste la ida, tu papas se vinieron conmigo – _me dice y sonrió-

-entonces nos vemos en la casa.

-_si linda Adiós. – _el sonido de libre del teléfono me hace darme cuenta que ha colgado.

-¿puedes Creer que iba donde mis papas y se fueron a Tokio? - dije haciéndome la ofendida. Tk suelta una risa burlona y ya hago un puchero - tengo una idea, vamos donde Mama2 - le digo y se coloca serio. Se levanta y me ofrece la mano.

-Mamá vive en Tokio, Otro día si quieres te llevo donde ella ¿quieres? – afirmo.

-volvemos a caminar hasta el auto.

Nos devolvemos a Tokio y el viaje se hace mucho mas corto. Me cuenta de lo duro de su decisión durante la universidad, pero lo bueno que fue para el. Le correspondo contándole también sobre mis logros estudiantiles, como laborales, y el como llegue a ser la fotógrafa principal en la revista de mi tía. Solo me alaba y se sorprende.

-Gracias por traerme – le digo, una vez en el apartamento - deberías pasara a asearte - le miro de arriba abajo

-no te preocupes por eso, voy a casa y lo hago

-ok – asiento –

-Adiós – le digo y me doy media vuelta

-Kari - me dice - tus hijos son hermosos - termina y me estremezco. Era el único tema que no habíamos tratado. Sonríe, y también esbozo una sonrisa completa. Entro a mi departamento y la sonrisa no ha disminuido ni un poco. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado?, ¿los hubiera querido? ¿También diría que son hermosos?… de nada me vale hacerme estas preguntas ahora, después de todo yo me fui y le arrebate la oportunidad de….

-¡Mami llegaste! - escucho me dicen mis pequeños en coro

-Mami, estas sucia, - me observo y era verdad, se había secado el barro – tu siempre nos regañas por jugar con tierra - hace pucheros mi pequeña y ambos colocan sus manos a los lados, como en jarra.

-llegan los demás y se sorprenden. Antes de que pregunte solo digo-

-fue un accidente me iré a cambiar – dicho y hecho de inmediato voy al baño y me aseo.

Al salir me encuentro no solo Tai, que ha regresado si no que también con….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí porque me iba quedando largo XD, además ya me estaba aburriendo… <strong>

**Chicos pues les cuento estoy buscando empleo, y si consigo (sumándole el estudio) no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar seguido! Igualmente espero sigan leyendo ^^.**

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno por Leer :D **

**Mary flourite, Anaiza18, bee (tranquila la historia no la llevaré por ese hilo de cliché tan usado xD), rebeca (espero y sigas leyendo ^^), Kari, y Mariipiita xD ( aquí te traigo la continuación ;) espero te guste.)**

**Chicos y si algo les molesta por favor háganmelo saber, intentaré mejorar ^^ **

**Creo si no estoy mal el siguiente capitulo se llamará –Arduo Trabajo – Aparecerá Mimi -Spoiler* y más personajes ;)**

**Bueno hasta aquí mis notas. **

**Se despide Jaru*.**

**Dejen review *-* **


	8. Arduo Trabajo

**Digimon no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arduo trabajo.<strong>

**-**papá, mamá, - las lagrimas se aglomeraron de sorpresa en mis ojos. Me acerque y los abrace con fuerza, note que mis pequeñines estaban muy cerca. – Kei-chan, ri-chan; ellos son sus abuelos –mis niños de inmediato se acercaron y luego de una bienvenida a loas brazos de ambos se lanzaron y los abrazaron.

-mi amor, son bellísimos, Tai se quedó corto – dijo mi papá.

-y ya veo de donde salieron tan guapos – le dijo a Thomas y de inmediato abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Mamá! – Exclame a modo de reproche.

Luego de las presentaciones correspondientes y de la típica charla amena con mis padres pasamos a cenar.

Nada que destacar aunque en varias ocasiones me pusieron en aprietos con preguntas hacia Thomas, que involucraban a los niños; yo trataba simplemente de evadir la respuesta.

Hasta ahora las cosas están tomando su rumbo normal y no deseo que esa realidad, MI MUNDO, se derrumbe por….

-suegros – escucho dice Thomas de manera educada - Me han dicho que ustedes viven en Odaiba – intenta empezar de nuevo a conversar.

-ES cierto querido - sonríe mi madre – estos días que estaremos por aquí tendremos que pagar hospedaje en algún Hotel o quedarnos junto a Tai y Sorita – observan a mi hermano, quién parece no gustarle del todo la idea.

-Para mi será un placer que se quede con nosotros aquí, - dice Thomas.

-¡No, Como se te ocurre! No queremos molestar – le refuta mi mamá-

-Además acaban de llegar debe ser incomodo que estemos aquí - esta vez mi padre me mira directo a los ojos; observo como las miradas te todos los presentes se dirigen hacia mis orbes chocolate.

-Mamá, Papá, obvio se pueden quedar – conrio como Acto final.

-¡Está decidido! - exclama mi hermano rodeándome por los hombros.

-¡Tai! Tu querías quedarte solo con Sora – le peleo y todos empiezan a reir.

El resto de la velada transcurre y ya todos se encuentran en sus respesctiva habitaciones.

Me aseguro de que Kei y Risa, se encuentren dormidos, y luego me voy hacia mi propia habitación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Días como hoy son los que atesoraré durante mis años de vejez….

Simplemente fue…

-Perfecto – termino de contarle todo lo ocurrido con Kari en la tarde y el como me siento.

-Veo que la pasaste muy bien – me dice y como respuesta esbozo una sonrisa más grande que la que ya tenía. – deberían quedar otro Día –

-mmm, sería buena idea – y pensando bien sería genial poderlo hacer.. recuperar mi amistad con esa fabulosa mujer.

-Llámala – Me pasa el teléfono de su casa y lo recibo confundido -¿Me dirás que no tienes su número telefónico? – pregunta y solo sonrío.

-Claro ¿qué clase de amigos crees que soy? –

-mmm, no sé uno que… - piensa por unos minutos y decide continuar - …. Uno que nunca le dijo a su amiga lo que sentía por ella; y que aun lo sigue sintiendo – finaliza y hago una mueca de desagrado.

Eso era ¡Mentira!

Está bien sentí alguna vez algo muy fuerte por ella, pero se esfumo cuando decidió irse.

Desde que la, deje en su nuevo hogar, hasta la casa de Matt, durante todo el camino había pensado en todo lo que me hacía sentir ella, realmente es un fuerte amistad; la cual extrañaba desde el fondo de mi corazón…. Saber que era la misma chica que recordaba hizo que me sintiera…. –empiezo a sonreir como tonto –Feliz…

-Y ahora ¿por qué Carajo te ries?... ves como es cierto lo que digo – se burla al ver mi expresión.

-Di, lo que quieras, igual hermano estoy feliz con saber que seguiremos como antes.

-Pero no por mucho – me dice – recuerda que ya no vive en Japón.

Eso era ceirto.. y el saberlo hacia que mi corazón se retorciera un poco y doliera…

-mejor la llamaré, antes de que sea muy tarde - le digo a mi hermano y tomo el teléfono, para hacer dicha acción.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿quién Era? –

-T.k., solo quería decirme que si desayunábamos mañana … le dije que si.. ¿te molesta? - le pregunto y me sonríe.

-Claro que no, tú sabes que no soy ese tipo de hombres - me dice y me recuesto a su lado, para quedarme profundamente dormida…

Pronto los días empiezan a transcurrir…

Y como era de esperarse mi tía me cobró el haber faltado el lunes…

Jamás pensé que llevara tanto tiempo la organización de un lugar; pero se el importante papel que juega este evento para la empresa así que toca a diario dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

Además apenas empezamos con la adecuación del lugar y pronto llegará lo más conflictivo: LAS MODELAS…

Lidiar con chicas presumidas es bastante difícil, y más cuando sus diseñadoras también lo son.

Mientras las dos primeras semanas pasaban, mi tiempo con T.k. se multiplico; los primeros días solo era al desayuno, pero poco a poco aumento nuestro tiempo juntos hasta llegarse a pasar días enteros en mi trabajo, ayudándome o simplemente piropeando a las chicas del lugar, m sorprendía ver en mi amigo esas nuevas actitudes, parecía que el tímido chico que conocía no existía, por el contrario un intrépido hombre que las convencía, además de ser en demasía guapo; estaba frente a mi; claro que frente a esos actos tenia que de inmediato reprobar su actitud y terminaba dándole una fuerte reprimenda.

Por otro lado estaba su relación con los niños, ya en varias ocasiones salíamos juntos; y parecían simpatizar mucho con él.

Eso me preocupaba en primero momento, pero me di cuenta que solo lo ven como "el amigo de mamá".

Además Thomas y yo nos distanciamos durante esos días, no creo que sea T.k. … mas bien ha sido las ocupaciones de ambos, me comento que uno de sus antiguos compañeros le había dicho de un paciente, parece que ha estado pendiente de ese asunto ya que suelo verlo estudiar y documentarse últimamente.

Y por último también está lo de la boda de mi hermano, el tiempo estaba pasando tan deprisa… y ya estábamos a dos semanas de dicho suceso…

-¡Está horrible! – se lamentaba sora ante la mirada atónita de las 3 presentes.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – pregunto desesperada su mamá.

-Mamá este no es el vestido que yo deseaba – dijo al borde de las lagrimas y un colapso nervioso.

-pero es el que usted misma separó hace mas de un mes – la mujer vendedora le insistía. -

-pero mire como me queda de horrible – dijo con preocupación.

No era del todo cierto, solo parecía quedarle un poco suelto en la cintura, apretado en cadera y bastante más ajustado en la parte del pecho; de resto el vestido era hermosamente largo y blanco…

-Señorita podemos arreglarlo, solo intente mantenerse en su talla actual – le dijo la mujer y de inmediato Sora ablando su semblante.

Eso no había sido lo único que había ocurrida, las invitaciones se retrasaron, ya que la que nos enviaron a nosotros habían sido encargadas con antelación, las de Japón debían entregarse hacia mucho, pero no llegaban, el sitio de la recepción no fue alquilado, porque al tonto de Taichi se le había olvidado, ¡Por Dios, es su boda!...

Además que mimi llegaba al día Siguiente y debíamos preparar la casa de Matt para su bienvenida…

….

…

-¿Mañana También? – me pregunto thomas con solo un poco de su tono molesto.

-Thomas mañana vendrá la esposa del hermano de T.k. así que solo quiero acompañarlos, además estarán mi hermana, su novia y tu también –le digo tratando de relajarlo y suspira con pesadez.

-Ok. – me dice algo serio.

-Amor – le digo de forma infantil - ¿qué tal si el domingo estamos juntos y salimos con los niños? - le propongo

-No puedo – me responde con una mueca de enfado – quede de ver a Ken, ¿Qué tal el lunes?-

-T.k. me recogerá para …..

-De nuevo lo mismo – me interrumpe molesto

-Thomas es que debo ir a trabajar –

-Eso lo entiendo, pero cada vez me reemplazas más y más por T.k. – me dice formando un puchero en su rostro.

-¿Estás celoso? - intento burlarme, pero de regreso me muestra su rostro serio y paran mis carcajadas.

-Kari – me dice - ¿te estás enamorando de él? – me pregunta y yo me helo ante su mirada fría, no lo veía así desde hacía mucho, desde que nos conocimos…

-Claro, que ¡No! . – le respondo con simpleza luego de pensar por unos minutos – es solo mi AMIGO – hago énfasis en la palabra amigo y parece relajarse.

-Yo no lo soportaría, - me abraza fuerte y siento un fuerte punzón sobre mi pecho –yo te amo - me dice y de inmediato me besa y empieza un recorrido de besos en mi cuerpo; sus besos se intensifican y pronto la ropa que estorba desaparecer y simplemente continuamos…

Al finalizar el se recuesta y pronto cierra sus ojos.

Yo lo contemplo dormir durante varios minutos.

Posos mis manos sobre mi pecho y siento como mi corazón parece estar intranquilo.

Esta sensación de estar mintiendo…

Miro hacia arriba y siento como si realmente estuviera defraudando a Thomas y … me.. ¿Mintiera?...

Pero yo lo amo a él…. O ¿no?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-T.k. ¿Traerás a alguien?, te recuerdo que será una pequeña reunión – escucho dice Matt.

-Pues no sería mala idea – le respondo, terminando mi objetivo de pegar un adorno en la pared –

-¿La rubia de la otra vez? - me pregunta y yo simplemente hago memoria.

-¿Katherine? - pregunto y el asiente -¡NO! ¿cómo se te ocurre?... con decirte que desde ese día no sé de ella – sonrio - creo que traeré a una nenita que conoci en el trabajo de Kari – le digo y se sorprende.

-Vaya, entonces ¿tienes novia?

-¿Quién dijo que es mi novia?

-Ok. ¿otra conquista? - me pregunta curioso

-Tal vez, solo será para tener compañía, ya que todos tendrán pareja – le digo con simpleza.

-¿Cuándo será que sientes cabeza? - me dice como disco rallado la misma frase, y yo me encojo de hombros.

-Mañana voy a ver a mamá y luego vengo para acá – termino por decir antes de tomar las llaves de mi auto para salir de ahí.

-Nos vemos enano. –

-Adiós Matty - le digo como contraataque a lo de "enano", si hasta soy más alto que él.

Salgo y llego hasta mi casa.

Esa noche duermo por completo, contemplando la posibilidad de tener buenas noticias de mi mamá, como desde hacía algunos días había escuchado.

Sueño con Kari y sus hermosos niños.. si tan solo fueran míos también….

Pero siempre llega Thomas y se los lleva lejos y nos los vuelvo a ver.

Ese sueño lo he tenido en repetidas ocasiones y me duele el verme lejos de los tres…

Niego para mis adentros, yo no puedo impedir nada... Sonrió melancólico al verme afligido por esa razón; pronto vuelvo a conciliar el sueño.

El nuevo día inicia y como lo dije me dirijo hacia mi madre; la visito como es debido.

En el transcurso de la visita me comentan de un nuevo tratamiento que podría subir las posibilidades de existo de una operación, me alegro por la noticia, ahora solo es esperar un donante.

Un nuevo medico especializado en Cardiología, es quien atiende últimamente a mi mamá, así que las posibilidades son aun más altas; Por desgracias aún no he podido conocer al hombre dispuesto a salvar la vida de mi madre, le deberé mucho después de todo esto….

Las audiencias con él, siempre son los días que estoy con Kari; sé que no debo ponerla antes que la enfermedad de mamá, pero simplemente Kari me hace sentir feliz e inspirado, ni noto el pasar del tiempo a su lado.

….

…

Luego de una larga tarde me dirijo a la salida, no sin antes recomendar cuidados.

Recuerdo que debía hacer una llamada así que en el recorrido hacia casa de Matt me estaciono para hablar cómodamente.

-Hola – Escucho del otro lado

-Hola bonita – uso mi voz de conquista.

-¿Takeru? - pregunta la chica.

-¿quién si no?, ¿cómo estás? – pregunto.

-Muy bien, pero algo aburrida – me dice con interés.

-Te tengo el plan, al menos para que estemos juntos un rato –

-Eso me subiría el animo por completo – escucho una leve risa por su parte.

-pues Chika, qué te parece si me acompañas a una reunión en casa de mi hermano, Quizá sea aburrido pero contigo será mejor – le digo y escucho un leve suspiro.

-me encantaría y ¿A qué hora? -

-¿qué tal Ya? - digo y se burla

-Está bien –

-Dame tu dirección, voy por ti…. – le digo y luego de tener la información, me dirijo hacia el lugar de la reunión…

Chika Daimon, mejor conocida con Kristy, es mi compañera de la noche, es una chica realmente hermosa, pero algo joven con tan solo 18 años trabaja en el medio del diseño, es aprendiz de diseño de escenarios, fue precisamente cumpliendo su labor que la conocí….

El motivo real de invitarla, fue simplemente el no querer sentirme abandonado….

Si abandonado, sé que Kari no estará conmigo y eso me abruma de sobre manera.

Sonrío para mis adentros y detengo el Auto al estar al pie del edificio.

Salgo y abro la puerta de copiloto ofreciendo mi mano a mi castaña acompañante y le sonrío….

Empezamos a caminar hacían esta, Tal vez interesante noche….

….Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos los que se dan una pasadita por este, mi fic.. u.u.! estoy tan triste me demoré demasiado en publicarlo, enserio que intentaré tener el siguiente rápido... pero no les puedo asegurar cuando será.. <strong>

**lo más interesante del caso, es que el viernes debo entregar el primer final de mi semestre, y me nació escribir este capitulo xD! espero les guste... :P**

**ahora sobre el capitulo... pues pasaron unas cositas medio interesantes .. (depende del ojo del lector)**

**imaginense, tk y Kari ya pasan tanto tiempo, que hiceron que un hombre "tranquilo" como Thomas se pusiera celoso! awww! tengo planeado para más adelante contar como Kari y Thomas se conocen.. y varios detalles, ya que si notan Kari dijo que no lo veía así desde que lo había conocido ... y bla bla bla ... xDDDuU!**

**con respecto a Mimi, sé que dije que apareceria en este capitulo, pero este capi lo modifique, porque no iba así... xD! Mimi ya aparece en el siguiente, y con ella llegan unos problemitas, además recordaran que está embarazada, explicaré el porque está lejos y Matt solito en tokyo :3...**

**no sé que más decir, creo que ya saben en donde incluiré a Thomas en la historia... XD si papel "Activo"... **

**bueno aun hay pendientes muchos detalles, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir será bienvenida y tomada en cuenta *.*!**

**Espero que les guste y lo lean ^^ (y cofcofdejenreviewcofcof) esta tos xDD :D**

**Jaru* **


	9. Sintiendo Celos

**Buenas -w-**

**Por Dios! Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí … pues a ver les resumiré un poco mi vida este último y bastante largo tiempo de inactividad, sé que dije que no Abandonaría ninguno de mis fics, se me ha hecho difícil poder seguir con todos.. pero lo haré.. porque aún tengo mis ideas claras para cada uno, ya que este es el fic del que tengo más idea y la trata parcialmente estructurada continuaré con este.**

**Debo decir, que por estos días el tiempo me dará para escribir, siempre y cuando la "inspiración" no se vaya durante mucho tiempo, espero remediar un poco la ausencia con este capitulito, y que la gente desee pasarse a leer de nuevo ^^.**

**Y sin más a la lectura, Ojala no haya cambiado mucho mi escritura… - esperemos que el tiempo no me haya jodido aún más - :P **

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**La historia sí. owo!**

**A leer ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sintiendo celos <strong>

En el camino muchas preguntas me atacaron intensamente, ¿Sería posible, que el llegar acompañado por una persona ajena a los amigos, afecte esta noche?, ¿me reprochará Thomas? – Lo sé, y Kari me lo repitió demasiado, sé que él, es un hombre bastante tranquilo, y muy confiado en el amor, que ella le tiene. Pero, sólo por un instante pareciera como si ella me prefiriera a mi sobre cualquier otra persona en el planeta, así como hago yo con ella, poniéndola en ese lugar en el pedestal de mi vida….

-T.K. estás muy callado ¿tienes algo? - me dice mi hermosa y castaña compañera

- No preciosa, solo pensaba - con simpleza le contesto. Una extraña pregunta se pasa por mi cabeza…. ¿podría Tener celos de ella? ¡Qué tonto!, obvio que no, me reprocho y niego interiormente, y en mi cara un gesto de decepción se posa fugazmente, si bien hemos pasado y compartido momentos estos últimos días, nada hará que cambie toda su vida, su presente y su futuro; por alguien como yo que formo parte de su pasado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche empezaba activamente, y todos estábamos a la espera de la llegada de mimi, tenía muchas cosas importantes que hablar con Matt, parecía que algo iba mal, algo que lo tenía preocupado, por eso la idea de la pequeña reunión, tal vez así alivianar un poco las tensiones acumuladas.

Retomando la "pequeña reunión", debo decir que dejo de ser pequeña en el momento en el que decidieron todos traer acompañantes, No me puedo quejar Yo me encuentro con Thomas, y mis niños revolotean por ahí, comiendo directamente de la fuente de chocolate blanco – el preferido de mimi –

- Mi niños, no se vayan a terminar todo - les digo sólo para que sigan corriendo y jugando por el lugar, solo espero que no hagan ningún daño. Volteo a mirar toda la reunión. Veo a Tai y sora en la ventana principal, esperando la llegada del auto de Matt con la festejada; en otro lugar está Thomas hablando muy concentrado con su amigo Ken, parece que sin saber que irían al mismo lugar el muchacho de cabello oscuro fue invitado por Yolei – así que ese era el nuevo chico que había conocido – rio al recordar esos amores fugaces de mi amiga, e incluso Thomas y Relena suelen regañarla, pero ella siempre contesta con su particular "soy de alma enamorada", luego se ve mi querida Relena hablando felizmente con el chico fotógrafo de aquí de Tokio, hacen linda pareja, a él decidí traerlo yo, para que acompañara a mi cuñadita, y ¡vaya que tuve suerte!, ella casi nunca acepta hablar con ningún chico, así mismo como pasó con Takeru hace unos días que intentó ligar con ella… - de nuevo me rio recordando, y cesan mis risas al escuchar a mi hermano gritar…

- ¡llegó!

-¡Escóndanse! - grita mi peli-morada amiga, y ken siente como es halado hacía otro lugar de la habitación. Se nota que Yolei esperaba la oportunidad para alejarlo de Thomas, éste se acerca a mí y le sonrío levemente, sonrisa que decide no contestar, y empiezo realmente a preocuparme de mi relación.

-Falsa alarma – dice Sora está vez – Sólo es T.K.

-Y muy bien acompañado - Mi hermano le dice mirando fijamente a la chica que acompañaba a mi rubio amigo.

Noto como todos en la habitación voltean rápidamente a mirarme, y al verme junto a Thomas, regresan la mirada a otro lugar. Tomo a mi esposo de la mano y él me corresponde el gesto, pronto la puerta se abre dejando a ver a T.k. Con su lindo cabello sin peinar, claro que eso no quiere decir que sea necesario; muy bien vestido y a su acompañante, una chica, que bien reconozco, Me acerco junto con Thomas a saludar.

-Hola Takeru, no sabía que traerías a Chika - la miro con molestia que escondo detrás de una sonrisa fingida - Hola chika un placer verte fuera del trabajo, Él es mi ESPOSO Thomas - se lo presento haciendo énfasis en la palabra esposo.

-Gracias Señorita Yagami, es un placer estar aquí – responde con algo de miedo en su rostro, T.k. le toma la mano en son de consuelo y ella le sonríe.

-dime Kari, cualquier amiga de Takeru es amiga mía – de nuevo le sonrió mejorando aliviando mi enfado, ni siquiera debo de sentirlo, es estúpido.

-Gracias –

-Bueno Kari, Thomas; con permiso llevaré a Kristy a otro lado - dice T.k. llevándola hacía la ventana, lugar dónde Tai y Sora la reciben felizmente.

Me quedo mirando fijamente hacía dónde mi amigo a llevado a su cita y una mueca de molestia llega a mi rostro, mueca que es notada de inmediato por mi acompañante.

-Kari, ¿tanto te molesta que hubiera venido con otra persona? - Me pregunta y yo no comprendo – si, ¿T.k.? - me sorprendo, ¿me veo tan enojada? - si tienes celos, sólo dime. Si debo rogarte un poco de atención, desde que llegamos sólo ves hacía la puerta… - un silencio se apodera de la conversación – No hay que ser genios para saber que lo esperas a él – termina mirando hacía mi amigo.

-Mi amor no te equivoques, sólo .. – volteo a mirar al mismo lugar – sólo estaba preocupada del porqué no llegaba, ya llego, así que soy toda tuya – le contesto tomando un brazo de él - Thomas, confía yo no siento nada por T.k. Son celos de amigos - le digo tranquilamente – nada más.

- Si tu lo dices he de creerte – sonríe con tristeza – por favor si es otra cosa, se sincera Yo sabré entender – deposita un suave beso en mi cabello y vuelve la pregunta ¿le estoy mintiendo?...

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados por unos minutos, hasta que el auto de Matt llega al lugar…

-¡ahora sí, son ellos! - de inmediato todos nos escondemos, yo tomo a mis pequeños.

..3

…2

….1

Se abre la puerta y entran dos personas, de inmediato las luces se prenden y salimos todos gritando

-¡SORPRESA! - se escucha como coro desafinado, y mimi Esboza una gran sonrisa.

Todos nos acercamos a ella la saludamos, presentamos a los que no conoce.

-¿Son tuyos Kari? - asiento - ¡qué Bellos!, igualitos al papá, si no viera a Thomas, diría que son hijos de T.k. – dice y un poco de tensión se ve en el rostro por parte de Thomas al notarlo intento bromear diciendo.

-O de Matt -ríen todos en unísono.

La fiesta empieza activamente, y me sorprendo Mimi está enorme su vientre se encuentra bien abultado, según Matt se encuentra de 6 meses, su piel tan blanca como siempre, sus ojos miel siguen luciendo tan bellos, aunque denotan algo de cansancio y un leve tono rosa en su parpado inferior, tal vez algo de llanto; sus bucles aún tan hermosos como siempre fueron, Bueno que decir, de la hermosa mimi ella siempre fue la chica más bella del grupo y he de decir la más popular.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche transcurre normalmente, a pesar del pequeño incidente con Kari a la entrada, nada más ha afectado mi estancia; por un leve momento sentí un ataque de celos de su parte, pero han de ser ideas mías; de verdad que debo sacarme esas ideas de una vez por todas de la cabeza, ya tuve tiempo de saludar a la recién llegada, presentar a mi acompañante, que por cierto está hablando muy tranquilamente con la hermana menor de Thomas y su acompañante, Seguro de trabajo; logro mirar a alguien que me causó interés en todo el lugar.

-Hola Ken, Amigo, es interesante verte por acá, suponiendo que cada que te veo es en el hospital – saludo a mi amigo, que es justamente el médico que atiende a mi madre –

-Si Takeru, es de verdad una sorpresa, nunca hubiera imaginado verte por este lugar - me extiende la mano y lo saludo gustosamente – La bella Yolei me ha invitado -dice cordialmente solo para que los ojos marrones de la chica de cabellos morados, se agraden y lo tomen con más fuerza.

-Ken, estás muy bien acompañado – le digo e intento hacerme a un lado para que pueda pasar la velada con la chica que para mi gusto sería molesta, pero que bien se nota que ken disfruta de su compañía -

-No, Takeru, espera -freno en seco – Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, sé que no es el lugar, pero es correcto que lo conozcas - me dice y empezamos a caminar hacia dónde se encuentra Kari y Thomas, nos detenemos frente a ellos. – Takeru Takaishi, él es el médico cardiólogo, que nos mandó el cielo, que se encargará del caso de la señora Takaishi - dice de pronto y mis ojos, como los de todos los reunidos ahí se abren desmesuradamente

-¿Qué le pasa a Mamá2?, ¿cómo es eso de que él se encargará? ¿ Qué es lo que tiene? - una confundida Kari empieza a bombardearnos con preguntas, y yo no salgo de mi asombro.

-Yo decía que de algún lado me sonaba el apellido, y por más que me dijiste que tenía dos hijos jóvenes, no saqué el parecido – Thomas dijo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, de seguro y por las miradas de odio que me ha enviado toda la noche, no debe haber sido una grata sorpresa que yo sea el hijo de la persona que tan fervientemente a estado atendiendo, y soy ese mismo hijo que no ha podido ir a ninguna de las citas que habíamos acordado por estar con SU esposa.

-¿Ya se conocían? – pregunta Ken con bastante intriga.

-si Ken, él es el esposo de Kari, la amiga de infancia que recuerdas te conté – le digo y el cae en cuenta de la situación algo incomoda en la que nos encontramos. – Muchas Gracias Thomas, por tomar la difícil situación de mi mamá – le digo sincerándome lo más posible e incluso colocando algo de suplica en mi mirada - Y Kari, mamá sufre de insuficiencia cardíaca - termino de decir a mi amiga y ella baja su rostro.

Tan rápido como su mirada se había clavado en el suelo, así mismo y en un movimiento rápido me miró fijamente y con ira en sus ojos, clavo una fuerte cachetada en mi rostro dejándonos perplejos ante dicha acción…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La ira pronto se apoderó de mi, al saber que me había mentido, tantas veces que le preguntó por su madre, y siempre respondía con evasivas, pero claro nunca fue difícil para mí creerle, pues sólo pensaba en recuperar nuestra amistad, como era posible que cada día que pasábamos era un día menos de vida que esa hermosa mujer perdía.. Y él no la cuidaba, por estar conmigo… con irá lo miré al rostro y expulsando mi frustración actual, le cacheteo y para sorpresa de todos me retiro hacía la parte trasera del apartamento.

Me quedo quieta por unos instantes y escucho un pequeño sollozo proveniente desde el fondo de todo el apartamento, me acerco hasta el lugar y logro ver a Sora abrazando a mimi, mientras está llora sobre su hombro.

-¿Mimi? ¿Sora? - hablo para que me noten a su alrededor y sólo consigo asustarlas - Disculpen, no quería molestarlas.

-No preciosa, tranquila no pasaba nada – intenta explicarme Sora, pero es obvio que algo está mal.

-Tranquilas, no es necesario que me digan algo, disculpen, sólo estaba - trate de explicarles el motivo de mi aparición en el lugar, pero no encontré una frase coherente… - trataba de buscar un vaso para llevarle jugo a mis hijos - dije fingiendo la mejor sonrisa de toda la noche y empiezo a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde están.

-Kari... – La voz quebrantada de Mimi me hace retroceder - ¿cómo se siente? – Pregunta y coloco cara de pregunta - ¿cómo es tener hijos? – corrige su pregunta y yo solo me sorprendo y suspiro tranquila-

-Woo, Mimi, yo que te podría decir sobre eso - empiezo a poner en claro mis ideas para ayudarle tal vez de apoyo en este momento - Yo no tuve muchas opciones - Recuerdo para mí misma por lo que tuve que pasar - estaba algo joven, y a veces uno comete errores, pero debe ser fuerte para afrontarlos - digo sin pensar mucho en las palabras - no creas que ha sido un cuento de hadas, dónde la chica encuentra a su príncipe y se casan, tienen hijos y son felices por siempre, ese es uno de los mayores errores, pensar que tú vida se solucionará por tener a alguien más a tu lado – sincero, nadie sabe las veces que me tocó sufrir por mis niños en incluso antes de que llegaran…

-¿Pasó algo? - Pregunta Sora al notar mi silencio.

-No, no pasa nada – sonrío – Mimi, nada es fácil, traer un niño al mundo es una de las cosas más complicada que hay, por no decir toda la responsabilidad que recae sobre tus hombros, es una personita que estuvo dentro de ti 9 meses, que amarás independiente de cómo sea, que será perfecto en todos los aspectos para ti, eso es el amor de madre, además pueden ocurrir muchas complicaciones, por ejemplo déjame contarte algo - con esas palabras recibo completa atención de las dos ahí presentes - cuándo Risa y Keito nacieron, Keito fue el segundo y tuvo problemas de nutrición en el vientre, nació con desnutrición y mientras a los tres días pude llevarme a Risa para mi hogar, Keito tuvo que estar tres meses luchando por su vida – en mis ojos se aglomeran lagrimas – Pero mi niño fue muy fuerte y sobrevivió…. – dejé de contarles esa historia al notar como las lágrimas de Mimi volvían a sus ojos, entonces entendí algo… - ¿le pasa algo al bebé? – un asentimiento por parte de Mimi me dejó perpleja, eso era lo que temía Matt….

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-De verdad, no sabré como pagarte si le salvas la vida a mi mamá, ya mucho tiempo ha pasado y la esperanza se pierde poco a poco – le sinceré con pesar, luego de la larga conversación con Ken y Thomas sentí alivio por ese tema que desde hacía varios años me causaba dolor.

-No te preocupes, Takeru - con bastante hostilidad dice mi nombre - La razón por la que soy Cardiólogo es para ayudar a los demás, Cuándo yo era mucho más joven mi madre murió debido a un problema en el corazón, mismo problema que mi hermana Heredó, Mi padre se ha frustrado durante mucho tiempo debido al tema, ya que él llevando esa especialidad no pudo hacer nada por ella, el asunto de mi hermana es bastante confidencial, pero mis estudios con ella, pueden ayudar a tu madre, y como profesional que soy espero poder lograrlo, pero desde ahora necesito tu total apoyo y entrega – me mira con reproche – deja de andar parrandeando es tu mamá la que está en riesgo - con dureza clava esas frases - y mas con la mujer de otro hombre

-Yo… – empiezo a Balbucear - Siento mucho que esa sea tu impresión de mi. – me siento un poco avergonzado

-Deberías sentirlo. ¿Sabes que ella tiene toda una vida conmigo? – Pregunta y solo asiento como respuesta – Sé que no eres una mala persona Takeru, pero te pido por favor, no arruines lo que con tanto esfuerzo he construido durante los últimos 4 años –

-Disculpa por inmiscuirme de esa manera, pero te aseguro que de mi parte no quiero más que recuperar mi amistad con ella, sólo eso. – me muerdo la lengua para que no note mi mentira disfrazada de verdad, como desearía por fin poder tener la oportunidad de ser el amor de Hikari, pero… - Tú y ella tienen una relación solida, yo no pienso dañar nada, y prometo que estaré al tanto de todo lo que pueda acontecer con mi madre, de verdad deseo verla curada - por un momento quedamos hipnotizados por el piso y no hablamos más, sobre ningún tema, entonces nos damos cuenta que Hikari sale de la parte trasera hablando tranquilamente con Sora y Mimi, y yo recuerdo la ira con la que se fue de ahí, seguro que no me querría hablar más durante esa noche, es justo.

-Bueno parece que ya todo se acabó – Dice acercándose a nosotros mi Amigo Ken quién señala hacía el lugar dónde horas antes era una activa sala social. Ahora solo hay niños dormidos, y adultos exhaustos – Si me permites Thomas yo llevaré a la linda Yolei hasta su hogar – dice y el mencionado solo sonríe mientras la chica de cabello morado se ilusiona y toma el brazo del azabache.

-supongo que yo iré a ver a Kari, para irnos. Deberías hacer igual, creo que tu cita está aburrida - al terminar se aleja de mi y busco con la mirada a Christy, quién está sentada y sobre ella la pequeña cabeza de Risa, me acerco y contemplo a esa hermosa rubia, luego miro a mi castaña compañera, quien me sonríe - ¿Nos vamos hermosa? -

-Sí, ya es buena hora - Se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a la niña -

-tranquila Chika, yo me la llevo – llega con cuidado hikari y toma a la niña en sus brazos – Hasta luego a los dos – tira un fuerte mirada hacia mí y se aleja junto con Thomas que tiene al niño en sus brazos -

-Vámonos linda – tomo en gancho a mi acompañante, y la llevo hasta su hogar…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una idea durante todo el camino hacía nuestro hogar me hace sentir hipnotizada por el piso, ¿será que mimi podrá superar la situación?

-¿Tienes algo Amor? – pregunta preocupado Thomas al ver mi rostro acongojado

-Es … un tema delicado – volteo a mirar la parte trasera del automóvil y me doy cuenta que mis niños y Relena se encuentran dormidos – Es sobre el bebé de Mimi –

-¿Qué le pasa? - cambia su semblante.

-el bebé sufre de distres Fetal – simplifico.

-Hermosa pero eso es terrible…. – hace un pausa - ¿cómo se encuentra ella?, ¿Sabe que su ánimo también dañará al bebé?

-Lo sabe, pero es algo difícil – mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas – Thomas me duele tanto imaginar que el pobre bebé se encuentre mal –

-Mi amor pero eso es algo que sale de tu control, sólo nos queda esperar que se pueda arreglar la situación… - termina de decir y sólo consigue preocuparme más, esto me hace recordar los vagos días donde Takeru solía contarme que su cuñada soñaba con un hijo con Matt, cuándo aún eran muy jóvenes, recién entraban a la universidad y ella solía tener esas estrafalarias ideas. Según Matt ella siempre era así, Pero sus sueños eran las esperanzas que los unían siempre a pesar de todo… Los recuerdos sólo hace que me entristezca…. Y está además Takeru, aún sentía mucha rabia debido a su mentira, sólo podía esperar el día de mañana para poder encararlo por ahora…

-Es cierto mi Vida, perdón por ponerme así, sé que no es muy de mi incumbencia el asunto, sólo me afecta, porque .. – busqué una respuesta coherente y me fijé en el asiento trasero del auto – Porque Soy mamá - le ofrezco una sonrisa triste.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este capítulo lo dejaré hasta aquí n.n espero les guste, el próximo capítulo se llamará <strong>

**Por siempre mamá ~ creo que trataré de mostrar un poco la relación de Hikari con sus pequeños, Además de mucho sobre Mimi y Sora, mejor dicho dedicaré el capitulo a las bellezas de Digimon Adventure 01 :P ~ **

**Con respecto al capítulo, tal vez hayan perdido el hilo de la historia .. Pero debo decirles que Thomas le dijo algo super importante a T.k.! una pistica que luego tal vez analizará! w! no sé si lo notaron, pero Thomas está muy territorial ¡! Creo que cambiará bastante dada la situación que se presentará ~creo ewe ~ **

**Uuuuu! Relena está enferma! D'=! Y vieron puse un trió entre los "jóvenes" de Digimon Savers w! jajaja Creo que haré algo con esos tres ~ Si notaron T.k. fue todo un caballero con Chika ._. hasta la dejó sola toooooda la noche -w- demasiado caballero para mi :P …**

**Bueno sin más espero que me dejen sus opiniones :D! y disculpen muchooo voy a tratar de seguir avanzando y pues voy a recortar la historia para que sea más "Activa" .. o bueno lo intentaré.. tengo las ideas muuuy claras, pero llego a Word y ._. Me pasmo … quedo en 0% ._. **

**3**

**Besos **

**Jaru **


End file.
